Refuse to Lose
by Sarfy
Summary: AU/GOLLY. Gail is a striker for the Toronto Rockets women's soccer team. The team is celebrating their tournament win, when Gail meets a beautiful brunette who throws her off balance.
1. Connecting

– Refuse to lose -

So I got this weird idea to write an AU Golly soccer fic! I know! Soccer! Wtf right? Apologies in advance :D This might just stay as a one or two-shot depending how it goes and what you think (should I continue or not).

I've wanted to write something for Golly for a while now. Just love them (even though their relationship or lack there of on the show at the moment might be a little.. disappointing imo). This is my first Rookie Blue / Gail and Holly fic and that means.. Lower your expectations, if you have any :P

Also I know nothing about soccer in Canada. So creative license there (making most up). I play soccer myself for fun, but I'm surely no expert and the terminology in English might be off. So just please bear with me. I'd like to point out though, that this story won't concentrate on soccer! It's just the background for me to play with Golly.

FYI English is not my first language, but I hope there aren't too many off-putting grammatical or other mistakes here. No beta so all the mistakes are my own.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.

M-Rated for some SMUT. Take it as a warning, if you want ;) Genre: romance with a dash of angst and humor I guess.

Aaand here we go :)

xoxo

* * *

The final match of the Women's Golden Cleat Tournament in Montreal had just ended. The winning team, the Toronto Rockets, were all smiles as they giddily made their way back to their locker room. The players were giving each other high-fives and gentle shoulder bumps in their celebration. As the team filed in and finally settled on the benches in their locker room their coach Oliver Shaw came in closing the door behind him.

"Come on girls settle down! Settle down." Oliver boomed, but with a wide smile on his face. "A few words.. Great game, great tournament overall. I couldn't be more proud of you. All of you. We refused to lose! The opposing teams here this week were tough, but we were tougher! We are tough together!" He stated receiving loud cheers and whoops from everyone.

"You're really getting into your speech aren't you coach?" A blond smirked after the cheering died down. "Deep stuff. Maybe little cheesy, but touching never the less."

"Shut it Peck." The coach ordered, but his lips were tugging up. "This was a good warm-up for the upcoming season. In less than two months we will be starting the national champion series. We have to keep training hard. We have to strive for our best. This was a great win, but we want more. Right?" He went on.

"Yeah!" The team roared in unison.

"As you all know from our last team meeting.. Everyone present is continuing on the team for the next season. All we need is a.."

"Another goalkeeper." Midfielder Andy McNally pointed out seriously. "Sorry Luck, but you won't last the whole season alone."

"I know." The dark haired goalkeeper sighed. She hoped they would get someone nicer than Erica, who was nasty at best, but to her co-goalkeeper she was a bitch.

"A keeper yes, but you girls don't need to worry about that. I heard from the higher-ups that negotiations are on the way with.. _someone_." Oliver finished vaguely.

"Who?" Traci Nash asked. "I play defense. I want to know who we are getting behind us."

"I'm not at liberty to say at this point." The coach shrugged apologetically.

"That's bull." Gail Peck the team's striker huffed with an over the top eye roll.

"I can't and I _won't_ comment on the issue as it is not yet finalized." Oliver snapped and continued before Gail could cut in again. "But if we get the keeper we are currently in talks with, I'm sure nobody will be disappointed."

"So she's a big name? Or a future promise? What team does she.." Gail rattled on.

"Shut it Peck. Stop fishing. I'll tell you, when I have something concrete on this." Oliver sighed shaking his head, before smiling again at the women. "That's all ladies! Peck, Nash hit the showers and be quick. You need to be in front of the press in thirty."

"Shit. Coach, why do I have to go?" Gail moaned pitifully. "Traci is our captain she can do it alone." She patted Traci on her back.

"You're the leading scorer in this tournament. They'll want to hear from you too. Hustle up." The coach clapped his hands in a shooing motion.

"Now all of you, go out and party! You deserve it. We'll be flying home tomorrow at 3pm. So don't miss our flight. Have a great evening girls! That's an order!" He hollered with a wave as he exited the room.

.

* * *

The Montreal 'Border' club was bustling. It was close to the hotel where many of the women's football tournament's teams were staying. Music was pumping loudly and inebriated people were crowding the dance floor bouncing around. The Rockets had come in together as a group, but now two hours later they had separated and spread out inside the club. Traci was sitting with Gail at the bar, both nursing their drinks.

"So are you seeing anyone?" Traci asked hoping Gail would be tipsy enough to share personal stuff.

"No. And I'm not drunk enough yet for any heart to hearts." Gail smirked glancing at her friend. "I've only had two beers."

"Wanna talk about my love life?" Traci teased tapping a finger on her chest over her heart.

"No way! Are you nuts?!" Gail shuddered in mock horror. "You're dating my brother! I don't need to hear about that. _Stevie and Tracie_.. Gross." She gagged before taking a sip from her beer and scanned the club with her eyes.

"Aww, don't be like that. I wanna share. Steve and I.. We were on a weekend getaway the other week. You never asked about that. The resort was so gorgeous and.. You're not listening to me." Traci noted narrowing her eyes. The blond was staring reverently at a woman wearing a tight fitting red tank top with a black button-up draped over it. A woman who was not even looking their way. Gail was totally zoning out. Traci punched Gail's arm with her fist.

"Ow, what the hell!" Gail snapped rubbing her arm. "I'm gonna get a bruise you asshole!"

"You were ogling some random chick, while _I_ am talking to you." The dark skinned woman chided pursing her lips. "Who has got you drooling?"

"Her." Gail subtly pointed to a beautiful brunette on the other end of the bar. "Hot. Looking all nerdy and.. hot with those glasses. And.. _everything_." She husked finishing her beer with a big gulp.

"Everything? I bet you love the cleavage too." Traci scoffed mischievously. "Never knew you had a thing for sexy librarian types."

"I do now. Look at her. Look." Gail swallowed with darkened eyes. "_Look._" She repeated huskily.

"I am looking." Traci rolled her eyes at the blond's apparent infatuation. "Jeez.."

"I need to.. talk to her." Gail mused out loud.

"Talk? Right." Traci let out a little laugh. "You know, she looks familiar. I can't see her that well though, but.." She craned her neck to get a better view. "There are a lot of players here tonight. So it's likely that we've seen her on the field this week."

"Yeah.. Would that get complicated? To meet her out on the field someday. I just want to have fun." Gail met Traci's eyes briefly.

"Haven't you had enough fun?" Traci said slightly disapprovingly. "Gail?"

"I'm not girlfriend material you know that Trace." Gail said flippantly, but her eyes revealed her hurt. "And it's true. All my relationships have gone down the toilet. Most sooner than later.." She shrugged.

"I know Nick said that and he was an asshole. What does he know? Besides it's been years already. He was just trying to hurt you, because you turned him down. You should just let it go.. I know you haven't had the best of luck in the dating pool or whatever, but.. You should at least try to.. really connect with someone." Traci ended softly.

"I'll _connect_ with her tonight." Gail said resolutely pointing at the brunette leaning on the bar.

"Gail.." Traci sighed.

"Trace.. I'll work on it okay? I'm just not ready for anything serious." Gail said squeezing her friend's arm gently.

"Okay. Go talk to her." Traci relented and watched Gail take a deep breath, before disappearing to the crowd and making her way to the woman she'd been ogling at.

.

* * *

Gail took another deep breath setting her sights on the alluring woman. She forced herself to be calm even though her heart was thudding restlessly inside her chest. She knew Traci thought she was some sort of playgirl, but she really wasn't. Sure she had fun once in a while, even one night stands, but not as often as her friend probably guessed. Usually Gail just pushed people away. She wasn't didn't want to let anybody behind her walls. The walls she'd put up in order to protect herself from heartbreak.

And Gail certainly didn't pick up anyone. Ever. Her cool, bitchy aura was obviously appealing to many and she only had to pose and wait and people flocked to her. She had the power to choose. But now for some reason, she felt compelled to approach this woman. This beautiful, long haired tall brunette, before anyone else here got their hooks in her. Gail _had_ to make the first move. And that made Gail extremely nervous. She raked her eyes over the brunette leaning on the bar. The brunette, who hadn't noticed her yet. The woman was looking at the dance floor, while softly swaying her hips to the beat.

"Hey." Gail croaked out, when she was close enough. She cleared her throat. "Um.. Hey." She repeated more clearly.

"Oh." The brunette turned to face the blond. "Hey." She smiled lightly as her eyes subtly roamed on the blond.

"So.. Um.. Can I buy you a drink? Ah, do you come here often?" Gail blurted quickly, before blushing in embarrassment. Oh gods, I hope Traci isn't watching this train wreck. I'd never hear the end of it, she fretted. I need to work on my pick-up lines. And I need to calm down and let her say something. "Would you like to dance?" For the love of God – stop talking! The blond commanded herself. Just stop!

"Wow. That was good. Very smooth." The brunette let out a tinkling laugh with a teasing glint in her brown eyes. "You can. Thank you. And.. I've been here before. And yes, I'd like to dance." She adjusted her glasses with an index finger, while peering into Gail's eyes.

"Right.. good.. I'm sorry, I'm bad at this. Obviously. I just.." Gail stammered cringing slightly. What the hell is wrong with me! I'm usually much more smooth than this.. I hope, the blond sighed inwardly.

"Hey.. I was only teasing. It's okay. I'm Holly." Holly extended her hand.

"Gail." Gail took the brunette's hand shaking it gently.

"Nice to meet you Gail." Holly smiled. "So that drink?"

"Yes.. Of course." Gail nodded trying to catch the eye of the bartender.

"You know for future reference sciency pick-up lines work on me."

"Sciency?"

"You know like 'You're so cute you make my zygomaticus muscles contract'." Holly gave Gail a soft smile and the blond swooned.

"What now? What muscles?"

"These." Holly gently traced her finger on Gail's face. "The muscles that make you smile."

"Oh gods, you're a nerd." Gail scoffed with a little grin to hide the shiver caused by the brunette's touch.

"Guilty as charged." Holly smirked, before turning to the barkeep. "A rum and coke please."

"A beer for me." Gail added. "Besides you're talking to me now Holly. After the most generic pick-up lines there are." Gail said nonchalantly to Holly, while paying the drinks

"Touché." Holly lifted her glass.

.

* * *

After a few hours of talking of nothing too personal and dancing Gail had gradually gotten her courage and smoothness back. She enjoyed Holly's company, which was the first for her in a long time. She was also feeling exceptionally horny having had her hands on Holly while they danced. The other woman had a killer body, which she showed off in tight fitting black jeans and that top and blouse. Gail had wanted to kiss her, when their hot bodies had grinded together to the beat of the music, but copped out settling in hesitantly nibbling Holly's neck with her lips, which the brunette seemed to enjoy judging by the soft sounds she was making.

Holly pulled away with great difficulty saying she needed a drink. The blond was driving her crazy with want grinding on her and trailing her soft lips on her neck. Holly was all hot and bothered. She knew Gail. Well, she knew of her. They hadn't talked about soccer much and Holly had no idea if Gail knew who she was, but Holly was aware that the blond was the star striker of the Toronto Rockets. They would surely meet on the soccer field sooner or later. So hopping into bed with her would lead to.. Awesome sex, Holly guessed. That would be worth the future awkwardness on the playing field. Right? Or not.

"We could go to your place to talk or.. something?" Gail suggested as they made their way towards the bar bringing Holly out of her thoughts.

"What? My place?" Holly almost squealed stopping mid-stride making Gail bump into her exhaling an 'oomph'. "We can't. No. Not possible. Sorry. Just.. No." The brunette turned around her wide panicked eyes finding Gail's.

"Why? You do have a hotel room right since your visiting?" Gail asked baffled. She usually didn't invite anyone in her room or apartment, let alone her bed. It was her space. She was happy to be the one to sneak out in the wee hours of the morning. But she really wanted to spend more time with Holly. Maybe she could make an exception. Just for Holly. "Oh right. You have a roommate?" She guessed.

"No.. Um.. It's just that.. I'm staying with my parents. Alright? They live here in Montreal.. And uh.. Yeah. I'm staying with them. So we really, really can't go there. That would be super awkward. Not to mention weird. You know. Meeting the parents like this.. And I just.." Holly rambled until she got cut off with Gail's lips pressing on hers.

A small moan escaped from Gail's lips as her mouth found Holly's. Her hands grabbed hold of the brunette's hips pulling the woman flushed against her body. Their lips molded together. Both women's eyes fluttered shut as their kiss deepened.

"Um.. Sorry." Gail murmured huskily, when she managed to pull away a little. "You just.. You had to stop talking." She added softly, idly thinking how cute the rambling woman really was. And Gail didn't like ramblers or chatterboxes.

"I.. I won't say another word." Holly whispered with hooded eyes and leaned in to steal another kiss.

.

* * *

The women stumbled into Gail's hotel room. It had been difficult for Gail to get the door unlocked as she was distracted with Holly's hands kneading on her ass.

"You got a roomie?" Holly glanced around the room detaching her lips from Gail's for a moment. The blond's kisses were addictive. The door slammed shut behind them.

"No. I pay to get my own room." Gail husked. "Take these off." She popped open the button on Holly's jeans. "Come on."

"Why did you want to go to mine's then?" Holly asked, when Gail took her hand and tugged her towards the bed.

"Because.. Whatever.. You won't stay right? This is just sex right? One night and that's it? You won't sleep over? We'll do this and then you'll go, right?" Gail fired off while her hands were tugging Holly's shirt and top off.

"Right. If that's what you want." Holly nodded. She could do this. Have sex with the delectable blond, leave and forget all about it. "You won't see me again."

"Good." Gail said even though the thought of never seeing Holly again was somehow weirdly unpleasant to her. "Come here." She tugged the other woman closer.

Gail was wearing a grey button up, which Holly quickly got off of her. The brunette poked the half-dressed blond against the bed. The back of Gail's legs came in contact with the side of the mattress and she plopped down dragging Holly on top of her latching her mouth on hers.

"Wait." Holly husked into their kiss.

"What?" Gail swallowed opening her eyes, when she felt Holly get of the bed. "Where are you going?" She said scolding herself for sounding so needy and.. insecure.

"Nowhere." Holly soothed, but then grinned and yanked Gail's jeans off with the blond's help.

"Oh." Gail smirked seeing her pants fly into the corner of the room. "Those too." She pointed at Holly's undone jeans. She sat up leaning on her arms and watched closely as the svelte brunette shimmied out of her pants and panties. Then her bra was discarded onto the pile of clothes. Glasses placed on the night table.

"You're.. gorgeous." Gail murmured raking her eyes over all that enticing exposed skin.

"You should see _you_." Holly countered with a lop-sided smile. She pushed Gail flat on her back on the bed shedding the woman off the remaining items on her body.

Holly eagerly latched their mouths together running her tongue along Gail's upper lip, before plunging it in. Their tongues glided against one another languidly until their control slipped and the pace got more fervent. Gail spread her legs and Holly who was laying half on top of her nestled her body between them.

"Oh, you feel so good.." Gail moaned, when Holly's warm mouth found her breast. Tongue swirling around the straining peak. The brunette's other hand was palming the other breast, teasing the pebbled nipple by rolling over it firmly and frequently.

Gail couldn't stop grinding against Holly's stomach spreading her wetness on the caramel skin. Holly found it hard to believe how responsive the blond was to her touches. She enjoyed touching Gail. The woman was so soft and silky, but also strong and hard. Holly wanted to touch her all over. With reverence.

Holly slowly trailed her hand down over Gail's twitching abdomen, while kissing the blond passionately. Carefully she pushed her hand between their bodies parting Gail's folds and gliding two fingers along her slit. Up and down. Teasing the opening and then moving up to rub over the blond's sensitive nub. Gail was starting to squirm and jerk impatiently.

"Stop teasing me. Holls, I mean.." Gail's breath hitched against Holly's lips, when Holly's fingers finally ventured inside her plunging in and out steadily. "..it. Oh yes.. Please.."

Gail felt her inner muscles clamp on Holly's fingers eagerly. She knew she wouldn't last long. Gail moved her hips with the brunette's movements. Gail was already clenching around Holly's digits, when Holly decided to back up her thrusts with push of her hips.

"Gail.." Holly husked rocking her hips and nipping on Gail's neck.

"Oh.. gods!" Gail exhaled squeezing her eyes shut and grabbing a hold of the other woman's ass. She could feel her orgasm closing in. The spasms in her body increasing and strengthening. Her body was wound tight like a bow waiting to be released. Soft whimpers and loud moans continuously spilled from Gail's lips.

"I got you.." Holly murmured raggedly in the blond's ear, her own arousal skyrocketing watching the blond come undone in her arms.

"Don't stop.. I'm.. Holy fuck.. I'm.." She trailed off as she climaxed hard. It was like a tidal wave roared over her body leaving rolling earthquakes in its wake. Gail was sure she'd stopped breathing for moment, while bright stars danced under her eyelids. She desperately tried to get oxygen to fill her lungs.

"Hey.. Beautiful.." Holly said with a soft smile, when Gail's eyes finally fluttered open.

"I need a minute.." Gail panted, while still clinging onto Holly's frame.

"Take two." Holly peppered soft kisses on Gail's cheek and neck.

A few minutes later a wicked smile was painted on Gail's lips and that made Holly quiver in anticipation, when the blond flipped them over. ""I've recovered.. My turn."

"Yes.." Holly exhaled feeling Gail's fingers flutter over her heated skin. "Your turn." She surrendered.

.

* * *

The two women were tangled together on the bed. Gail had burrowed her face in Holly's neck breathing in the wonderful scent of the woman. Strawberry shampoo with a hint of vanilla and.. something inherently Holly. This is so dangerous, Gail thought. I might fall asleep. She might fall asleep and.. I _want_ to fall asleep wrapped around her. What's up with that? I want her to stay, Gail realized as she snuggled even more tightly against the other woman.

"I should go." Holly whispered softly her warm palm rubbing lazily up and down on the blond's naked back, but Gail felt like Holly had thrown a bucket of ice cold water on her.

"So go then!" Gail suddenly snapped angrily and hastily pulled away from the now gaping brunette.

"What?" Holly visibly flinched, when she met Gail's fiercely blazing blue eyes. "What are you doing?" She confusedly eyed the blond, who was yanking the sheet to cover her naked body, while scampering on the other side of the bed.

"Go!" Gail snarled pointing at the door. "Get dressed and get the fuck out! Fun's over."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Holly spat back irritated by the other woman's hot and cold behavior. First she was cuddling and now she was being a bitch. Holly could feel tears stinging in her eyes, but stubbornly willed herself not to cry. "You told me not to stay and now you're throwing a hissy fit about it?" She got up picking up her clothes from the floor and quickly putting them on.

"You should have left earlier. You have obviously overstayed your welcome! Not needed anymore. Duh!" Gail growled out all the while thinking she shouldn't have cuddled with Holly. She shouldn't have gotten.. attached. She needed to push the other woman away. She didn't want to get hurt. No cuddling, no feelings, no.._ kissing_. Holly was a great kisser, Gail admitted silently. "Get out!"

"I'm going. You can stop being such_ a bitch_ Miss Peck. Bye." Holly said in an eerily even and civilized voice as she exited Gail's room slamming the door satisfyingly behind her.

"Bye.." Gail got out, before burying her face in her pillow letting the tears she'd been holding leak out. "I'm such an idiot.. Why didn't I just ask her to stay? We could have said our goodbyes in the morning.. Not like this." She sobbed quietly.

.

* * *

Holly had snug into the house early in the morning. She had tried to be stealthy, but was sure that her mother at least had noticed her arrival. Now after 4 hours of fitful sleep she was eating breakfast with her parents, while dodging their nosy questions. Especially her mother's questions.

"Were you out with your girlfriend last night honey? You came in awfully late.. or early I mean."

"I'm sorry, if I woke you mom."

"It's okay. I'm a light sleeper. So were you?"

"What?" Holly asked, but kept shoveling bacon and eggs in her mouth.

"Out with your girlfriend? Stacy was it? I remember you mentioning a Stacy."

"Mom... Stacy and I broke up months ago and it wasn't.. anything serious. We were just dating. I was out with my teammates last night. Celebrating our.._ success_ in the tournament." Holly finished sarcastically. Their team had finished last. Not that anyone was surprised. The hornets had been struggling for a while now.

"But Stacy is your teammate right?" Holly's mother Celeste prodded making her husband Robert smirk.

"Was. She left for Ottawa. Along with few other people."

"Do you have someone? You were with someone last night? Something happened? Because you were so angry and pissy, when you got home." Holly's mom rattled trying to get something out of her daughter. "You kicked off your boots so they scuffed the wall."

"Mom. Don't say pissy.." Holly snorted quietly. "I was.. _cranky_ alright?I was with a girl last night. We had fun, until we didn't. She got all bitchy and I came home.. Sorry about the wall." She continued quietly.

"Honey, don't say bitchy." Celeste sighed scolding.

"Sorry mom. Dad, did you see the final match yesterday? Toronto against Quebec?" Holly changed the subject.

"So what went.." Her mother started.

"CeCe leave the girl alone. She's not together with this Stacy girl. Stacy, who wasn't anyone serious?" Holly's father Robert said sounding only slightly questioning. "And last night was.._ bitchy._ So drop it darling." He added patting his wife on her hand. "We were at the game yesterday Pumpkin. Rockets are good. And their striker, Peck, she's not bad."

"Not bad." Holly sighed. Just a bit bitchy, she added inwardly.

Suddenly Holly heard a phone ringing upstairs. "It's mine." She hollered as she made her way to her old room.

"Stewart."

"Holly. Good morning."

"Frank?" Holly recognized her manager's voice.

"Yes. Sorry I'm calling this early, but.. You got an offer. Offers actually."

"Oh?"

"Well, you know the Vancouver Hornets are still selling players due to financial difficulties. They didn't want to let you go, but the situation being what it is they had to. Anyway, they barely got the word out that you are available, when several teams voiced their interest to acquire you."

"Several teams? I knew Vancouver was putting me out there sooner or later." Holly acknowledged.

"Yes. You are valuable and they'll get a good payoff from your contract." Frank stated.

"So you said offers? From who?"

"Ottawa, Quebec, Montreal, Toronto.." Frank listed sounding excited. "The Toronto Rockets are very interested. They need a new.. Well another goalkeeper and they want you. There are also other offers on the table like I said, but this is the best in my opinion and the most interesting to you also. From a players point of view I mean. It's a good team with a potential to go far this season. Their number one keeper left the team a few months ago. You'd be taking her place."

"It is a good team." Holly agreed. "I'm flying home to Vancouver tomorrow so we'll set up a meeting somewhere to talk about this more? Are you able to come there or.."

"I think I can swing round. I'll call you later today to set a time and place okay?"

"Okay." Holly said feeling slightly bewildered. She stared at her phone in silence, before putting it down. "I might become a Rocket. Gail's a.. Rocket. I have to be a teammate with my one-night stand. My snarky, bitchy, but.. adorable.. and disastrous one-night stand. _'You won't see me again_'. Shit. I knew that would come and bit me in the ass." She groaned.

.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

A/N Please let me know what you think. If I continue with this, the updates might be sporadic as I have a couple of other on-going fics at the moment.

A/N edited a bit.


	2. Consequences

What an awesome response to this story! I'm totally blown away by you sweet people :) Thank you for all your lovely comments!

Many thanks to all who have read, followed, reviewed, favorited this story.

I'm trying to get a feel for writing these characters, but I realize they might be slightly (or a lot?) out of character. I plead the 'AU' ;) Well, anyway I've decided to give this fic a go. This will be a multi-chapter story. I have no idea how many chapters are to come, but at least a few.

A guest reviewer wrote, that 'goalie' is not the correct term to use concerning soccer, but told to use 'keeper' or 'goalkeeper' and I shall :) Thanks! I edited the first chapter previously. Later another reviewer gave the okay to 'goalie' also - so problem solved, I might use all of the above ;)

So here's the second chapter. Seemed a bit choppy to me, but hope you enjoy it anyway :)

xoxo

* * *

Gail shuffled into the plane right after Traci. They were bound to Toronto. Gail had a raging headache from crying and way too much whiskey. Despite the fact she didn't even particularly like whiskey. Not really. She drank it, but only because of the quick burn it provided. After Holly had stormed out Gail had cried and wallowed in her misery, until she had gotten the brilliant idea to drown herself in that poison she found from the hotel room's minibar.

So now here she was feeling nauseous, sweaty and looking pale as a ghost with her bloodshot eyes covered by huge sunglasses. Gail had been holed up in her room until she boarded the team bus to the airport. Gail sat gingerly down on the seat next to Traci with a heavy sigh. She was aware that her friend would soon start her interrogation now that they had some privacy. So far Gail had only given one-worded replies all morning and afternoon. She never wanted to share her stuff with her teammates. Only Traci. Traci was her BFF after all, so sharing was sort of required. Still opening up was difficult for Gail and usually she told what was on her mind only after some prodding.

But Gail knew she would be forced to confess messing up everything once again. The worst part was that she didn't have Holly's number or even a last name. She wouldn't be able to find the woman to apologize for being an idiot. Bitch. Bitchy idiot. A moron, who probably wouldn't have the nerve to say 'I'm sorry' anyway, Gail finished her self-reprimanding thoughts.

"You look like shit." Traci noted bluntly, her eyes sweeping over the blond.

"I know. I feel like shit." Gail busied herself with the seatbelt. "I seriously need some water.. or I'm gonna hurl.." She swallowed dryly and desperately tried to catch the flight attendant's eye.

"What the hell happened?" Traci asked. "You left the club wrapped around that librarian. You were happy, smiley, a little tipsy and everything.. And now you're.. like _this_." She motioned vaguely at Gail's direction with a grimace on her lips.

"What can I get you?" The smiling flight attendant asked perkily once she reached Gail's seat. Too smiley. Too perky in Gail's opinion. the bright smile was adding to Gail's headache.

"Water." Gail said curtly. "Please." She added after a beat. No need to irritate the flight crew. I might need more water.. Or a barf bag.

"So?" Traci prodded, when the flight attendant had moved on. "What happened?"

"I messed up." Gail shook her head, before taking a large gulp from her water bottle.

"No shit. I wouldn't have guessed." Traci scoffed. "What did you do?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." Gail grunted.

"Gail." Traci said with that gentle smile of hers, which always made Gail's resolve to keep quiet grumble.

"The short version?" The blond fiddled nervously with the label of the bottle. She had an urge to talk to Traci. Maybe Traci could help her to untangle this mess in her head. Just maybe talking about what happened would make it sting less. The fact that Gail was totally confused. She had enjoyed her time with Holly, but then shoved her out. Why? What's wrong with me, she thought.

"Fine." Traci nodded turning towards her friend. "Tell me."

"I was an idiot." Gail declared sighing. "And then I found a bottle of horrible whiskey in the minibar. Hence looking like shit." She shuddered at how she'd woken up on the floor clutching a half empty bottle in her hand.

"Okay.. I may need the longer version after all." The dark skinned woman rolled her eyes.

"Right.. When we got to my room, I flat out told her that she couldn't stay, you know, _after_. And that it was just a one night deal." Gail said recalling how she had fired off all those conditions. "She agreed to that telling me, I wouldn't see her again.. but then.." Gail trailed off training her shade-covered eyes on her lap.

"You invited her in your room? Really?" Traci's surprise was evident in her voice. "You never.."

"I know! My room!" Gail snapped scowling at her friend. "I really wanted to be with her.. so I invited her to my room. I obviously wasn't myself last night."

"Okay?" Traci didn't want to let Gail pause for too long, because the blond was opening up which she very rarely did and Traci hoped she would continue to confide in her.

"Um.. So.. We had sex._ Lots._ And after I cuddled her! Me! I never cuddle. Traci.. I cuddled her.." Gail groaned in disbelief.

"And that's bad? Cuddling?"

"It is! I shouldn't have! I was in her arms.. I relaxed and exhaled and then bam! She said, that 'she should go'. I went completely ballistic and threw her out accompanied by insults.." Gail finished lamely. "I know we agreed she'd leave, but it still.. felt bad and... And I threw her out. Shit."

"Gail, you liked her didn't you? You never like anybody. You liked her and you got scared, but why would you kick her.. "

"She called me a bitch and stormed out." Gail cut in wringing her hands.

"A bitch?" Traci lifted her eyebrow.

"She said I was _being_ a bitch." Gail clarified with a sinking feeling in her stomach just thinking about Holly's face during their.. spat. Gail knew the brunette had been blindsided and shocked by Gail's behavior. Holly had been sad and disappointed in her.

"Pretty accurate I think." Traci said softly.

"Yeah.." Gail sighed resting her head against her seat. "I was horrible. And I don't even know why.. I did, you know, kinda like her but she was leaving and I.. I have insecurities or abandonment issues or whatever. So I overreacted and had a complete meltdown. I'd apologize, but.."

"But what? What's stopping you?"

"I don't know who she is." Gail put her water bottle in the holder.

"You had sex with a total stranger? You couldn't be bothered to ask her name?" Traci looked genuinely appalled.

"I was busy with.. _other things_." Gail got a little color on her cheeks remembering her hands on Holly's writhing body, Holly's hands on hers. Holly's mouth on her body, her lips on..

"Oh my God! You're blushing Peck! That doesn't happen like ever! So it was good?" Traci changed her tune and grinned mischievously.

"Shut up. Not blushing. I don't blush. It's just hot in here or something." Gail denied crankily.

"Right.. Right.." The other woman kept smirking.

"Fine. It was awesome. _She_ was awesome." Gail grumbled. "Can we stop talking about this now? Enough with this sharing stuff. I'm tired." She snarled unhappily.

"Did you at least catch a name? First name I mean? Any name? An alias?" Traci continued unaffected by Gail's sour mood.

"Holly." Gail said with a little smile. "She must hate me." The smile fell of her face.

"Holly?" Traci gasped her eyes widening. "_Holly?!_ Oh my god! I know who she is!" She squealed almost giddily.

"What?" Gail huffed giving her friend a weird look. "How the hell would you know who she is?"

"I told you she looked familiar. Oh my gosh, I'm so stupid. How could I have not recognized her? I feel like Lois Lane." Traci chuckled shaking her head.

"Lois Lane's not stupid." Gail inserted.

"No she isn't, but she was fooled by the glasses and I was too. Unbelievable." Traci smiled widely obviously amused by the whole thing.

"You've officially lost me now Trace. I know I'm like seriously hungover, but you're not making much sense to me. _If any._" Gail sighed annoyed.

"Your Holly is Holly Stewart! The Hornets' goalkeeper." Traci informed excitedly. "She obviously wears contacts, when playing. What a great disguise – a pair of _glasses!_" She snorted finding the whole thing hilarious.

"Stewart? Why don't I remember playing against her? I'd remember her. Holly's.."

"Hot. So you said." Traci smirked a little. "Vancouver plays in another division. I don't think you've played against her yet?"

"I'm sure I haven't. I've heard of her though. She's good." Gail said. "Stewart." She whispered softly.

"She's great. She should totally change teams. Stewart is wasted guarding the net for the Hornets. Their team is struggling. They've sold a few players already. I wonder if Stewart is going to be sold? Maybe the Rockets will sign her." Traci winked.

"That would be fun. Not awkward at all." Gail said sarcastically "Oh my head.." She groaned pitifully as she closed her eyes.

"Whatever. You know who she is, so now you can apologize for being a brat." Traci said in no-nonsense tone.

"Maybe." Gail said evasively. "No shut your trap so I can get some sleep."

.

* * *

It had been two weeks since the Montreal tournament and Holly's life was about to take a new direction. She had signed a contract with the Toronto Rockets. She was packing up her things with her friend, roommate and teammate Chloe. Her chipper friend had also been able to transfer to Toronto.

"I'm so glad we're going together." Holly rubbed Chloe's arm gently.

"Me too." Chloe beamed. "Not to mention we get to play in the Rockets. Pretty awesome huh?"

"It really is." Holly nodded. "I'm just dreading.."

"Meeting Peck." Chloe finished for her. "I know."

"Yeah. We left things.. in a bad way. I shouldn't have fallen into bed with her. I don't do that! With her I did and it ended badly. I should have been more.. I don't know.. careful maybe? Gail was so sweet.. Well, until she wasn't. She obviously freaked out about.."

"Holls. The woman threw you out on your ass. Stop making excuses for her. You did what you had to do. You need to put it behind you. Forget the whole thing." Chloe interrupted Holly.

"I guess.. But now we're gonna be in the same team.. I'll see her almost every day!" Holly groaned.

"I get it. It sucks, but Holly you're a professional. She is a professional. You two don't have to get along to be in the same team and to strive for a common goal, okay? Just be nice and friendly as you always are. Or just ignore her. Or maybe use a combination of those?" Chloe squeezed Holly's arm gently.

"Right. Of course. I'll be civilized and friendly." Holly decided meeting her friend's eyes. "Unless she's bitchy, then I'll.. just ignore her?"

"Good." Chloe praised. "Not too friendly though. Just say hello and that's it."

"I can do that. Play soccer and be friendly, but keep my distance." Holly promised.

"Yay! We are going to Toronto to play! Not get caught up in some stupid drama. Besides it'll may just work out alright and you and Peck will become good friends."

"Right." Holly let out a laugh. "She hates me, so that's never gonna happen. And I'm not so fond of her either at the moment."

"Never say never." Chloe grinned. "Come on let's pack the rest of this stuff." She gestured to the empty boxes littering the floor.

.

* * *

The two women continued to pack their belongings in silence, which surprised Holly because Chloe was usually such a chatter box.

"Chloe?"

"Hmm?" Chloe lifted her gaze from the books she was piling up.

"Is something wrong? You're awfully quiet."

"No no.. I just.." The smaller brunette trailed off.

"What? Chloe just spit it out. What's on your mind?" Holly prompted with a small encouraging smile.

"Are you okay with us living together?" Chloe asked hesitantly.

"Of course I am. We've lived together for almost three years already." Holly smiled, but had a confused expression on her face. "We've always gotten along right?"

"Right. I just don't want to cramp your style or anything.. But I really love living with you Holls." Chloe met Holly's eyes.

"You're not cramping _anything,_ Chloe. Come on." Holly hugged the smaller woman. "I love living with you too. Really. It'll be great."

"Yeah. Let's get this over with so we can head to Toronto." Chloe grinned, before she started rambling about Toronto and the sights in the city, before proceeding to rattle about their new teammates and their game statistics.

Holly smiled fondly, while half-heartedly listening to Chloe's continuous flood of words. This is going to work out. Chloe's with me. I'm not alone. And to be a member of a new team is exciting. To play in _the Rockets_. A real chance to play for the championship. It'll be great. I'll concentrate on the game and forget the rest, she concluded and tuned back into what her friend was blabbering on about.

.

* * *

It was a hot day in Toronto. The Rockets had had their morning training session normally. Sweaty women were heading towards their locker room inside the stadium. Everyone had a sports drink clutched in their hand, while they settled on their seats.

"It's hotter than hell out there." Gail snarled starting to yank her training jersey off.

"No stripping yet ladies!" Coach Oliver yelled from the hallway making Gail and a few other groan and stop undressing. "I have an announcement."

"You think he's going to tell us about the new goalkeeper?" Luck asked Traci.

"He probably is." Traci nodded as she sat down on the bench under her name. "How have you been holding up Jen?"

"It's been exhausting to be the only keeper. I'm glad, if we really have gotten someone." The goalkeeper shrugged. "Someone good."

"It's about time to get another goalkeeper. The season is starting in a few weeks! Whoever she is, she's gonna have to work hard to learn our playbook and everything." Gail said as she unlaced her bright yellow cleats.

"Okay! Listen up!" Oliver announced venturing in the room. "We have signed a goalkeeper. And a left forward. They'll be visiting today after evening practice. They'll meet you and I'll show them around the stadium. And Traci you'll brief them on all the rest, okay?" He said and Traci nodded.

"And yes, you all remember we have a training session at 7pm tonight? Not 7.30 like usual. We'll go over some new drills."

"So?" Gail gaped at their coach, who had started rattling about drills they'd be going through tonight.

"Yes Peck?" The coach questioned pausing his speech on speed training drills.

"The new players? Who are they?" Gail said impatiently.

"We need names." McNally agreed with a little grin.

"Right. Sorry." Oliver said sheepishly. "Chloe Price and Holly Stewart have signed with us. They're both from the Vancouver Hornets."

"We're getting Stewart?!" Traci shrieked in excitement not noticing Gail's slacked jaw.

"Stewart and Price. Yes." Oliver smiled widely. "I share your excitement." He chuckled.

"They'll start training tomorrow, but like I said I'll introduce you all tonight. Now hit the showers. I'll see you all later." Oliver gave a little wave, before leaving.

.

* * *

"Holly." Gail sputtered after the coach had gone. "Holly's coming here. She signed with us. Trace, Holly's one of us. He did say Holly? Holly Stewart right? _My Holly?_" She rambled with wide panicked eyes.

"Yes. _Your_ Holly." Traci smirked to herself. "We got her! Isn't it great?"

"Great? Are you kidding me?" Gail snapped nervously. "I can't believe it.. My one-night stand, who I verbally attacked by the way, is now my teammate. How's that great?" She hissed.

"You should have called or e-mailed her like I told you to! How hard was it at least send a 'I'm sorry I was an a-hole' via Facebook?" Traci hissed back.

"Shit shit shit. I need to not see her." Gail shook her head anxiously. "I'm not ready. It's gonna be awkward. I'm not ready!"

"You can't avoid seeing her. She's your goalkeeper now." Traci said unsympathetically.

"I can avoid seeing her _today_. I'll just slip out.."

"Quit being stupid. She knows you'll be here! You're not running. You'll say hello and play nice." Traci admonished with a pointed finger trained at Gail's face. "I'm not letting you out of my sight just so you know." She narrowed her eyes at her friend.

"Oh gods, I think I'm gonna be sick." Gail took a couple of deep breaths. "What can I possible say to her?"

"You'll be fine." Traci soothed.

"Fine?" The blond hissed.

"What's the worse that could happen? She'll rip your hair out, spit on you, call you names, embarrass you in front of everybody, kick you in the shins.." She teased.

"Stop talking!" The blond snarled.

"Be like that." Traci huffed. "But you won't upset her in anyway. We need her."

"Yes we do." Gail agreed hanging her head.

"Don't pout trout." Traci teased.

"Don't pout trout?" Gail tried to look angry, but couldn't help the little grin on her lips.

"I know deep down you're happy to see her Gail. For weeks you've been wallowing. So now's your chance to do something about this." Traci patted the blond on her shoulder.

"Right.." Gail sighed. I just need to make it right, she thought cautiously. "Make it right with Holly." She said out loud.

"That's the spirit."

.

* * *

The evening practice was in full swing, when Oliver suddenly gave the reins to his assistant coach Epstein. The team got a well deserved break after a few more drills. Gail had been stressing all day. And now this was it. She was sure that the coach had gone to pick up Holly and this Chloe Price from the gate. Gail wanted to see Holly, but she really didn't want to see her. Talk about mixed emotions.. She regretted treating the brunette like she did. The blond had no idea how to make it right. How to apologize for the way she had behaved.

"Fucking Facebook.. I should have sent her a message." Gail muttered. "Now Holly's here and.."

"What's wrong with you?" Andy eyed Gail, who was nervously fidgeting next to her. "You're all.. antsy."

"None of your business McNally." Gail spat scowling. "So fuck off."

"Wow! Miss congeniality in the house." Andy scoffed in mock offence. She was used to Gail's abrasiveness. "Sorry I cared." She lifted her hands up.

"She's just eager to meet the newbies." Traci covered for Gail.

"Me too." Andy shifted in her spot deciding to accept the offered lame excuse. "I hear they're both great players, but especially Stewart is awesome. We're so lucky to have her! She'll be a great asset for us."

"Stewart is awesome." Gail imitated in a high-pitched voice. "You're in love with her already aren't you." She spat.

"Well, she _is_ smoking hot." Andy sighed wistfully, before smirking gleefully as Gail face darkened. She had seen Gail and Holly smooching at the club in Montreal and knew that something had happened between them later that night. Something that now made Gail anxious and moody.

"Shut up or I'll.." Gail snarled as jealousy started burning inside her, despite the fact that Andy wasn't into girls. That Gail knew of anyway. And Gail really didn't even have the right to feel jealous did she. "Stop talking about her." She sent a pointed glare at Andy.

"Gail, calm down. Take a breath." Traci whispered in the blond's ear. "Don't lose your shit."

"Shit, I'm so nervous. I don't know what to say." Gail fretted quietly.

"Just say hello. You can talk to Holly later. In private."

"Hello, hello, hello.." Gail exhaled getting a weird look from Andy. Gail shot back a glare.

"Just say hello." Traci repeated. "Oh, there they come."

.

* * *

Holly strutted to the field with Chloe bouncing right next to her. Both women were all smiles, when they greeted assistant coach Epstein at the sideline. Numerous pairs of eyes followed the interaction. One pair of icy blues were latched on the taller brunette, taking in the woman dressed in baggy jeans, boots and the Rockets black and red team jersey.

"Our coaches are practically salivating." Traci joked. "And so are you." She added quietly to Gail.

"Yeah.." Gail hummed continuing to rake her eyes over their new goalkeeper. "Do you think she'll say something? To me. Maybe Holly wants to talk about what happened. I want to talk about it. Maybe."

"What happened?" McNally butted in.

"None of your business!" Gail all but roared making everyone flinch.

"Jeez! Haven't had your daily dose of cheese puffs I guess? Miss Cranky Pants." Andy snorted, but then turned her gaze up ahead seeing coach Shaw approaching with the two women.

Coach led Holly and Chloe from player to player introducing them.

"Hey, great to meet you Holly and Chloe. I can't wait to play with you two." Andy was all smiles and hugged both women. "I'm Andy. Andy McNally."

"Great to meet you Andy." Holly smiled.

"And this is Gail Peck. Our striker." Coach Shaw said as they stopped in front of the blond.

"We've met. Nice to see you again.. Peck." Holly nodded stiffly, briefly meeting Gail's eyes, until glancing at Chloe pleadingly.

"Awkward.." Chloe breathed. "Hey, Chloe Price." The smaller brunette quickly shook Gail's hand.

"Okay.." Oliver eyed the women curiously. "So.. Here's our team captain Traci Nash. She'll be showing you the ropes and all that later."

.

* * *

"Nice to see you again? _Peck?_" Gail hissed at Traci, when the coach had tugged the new players with him to show them their new home stadium. "What the hell does she mean by that? And what's up with that cold shoulder? And that tone? She barely looked at me! Andy got a hug! I got a glare." The blond ranted.

"Gail you were a bitch to her. You kicked her out into the night! What did you think she'd do? Fall at your feet? Your actions have consequences." Traci scoffed. "Holly's playing nice and civil, but obviously she wants nothing more to do with you." She harshly spelled it out. "Sorry."

"Well.. crap." The blond groaned as in pain. I want everything to do with her, she thought gloomily as her eyes followed Holly walking away.

.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

A/N Next chapter up next week I hope!


	3. Something to say

Can I just say, that I'm totally flabbergasted by how many people are interested in reading this story! Makes me all giddy - Thanks :) Two chapters in and somehow this has gained over a hundred followers? Whaat? You do realize this is a _soccer(!)_ au fic? :D

Thanks for your follows, favorites and uplifting comments!

Note: For the purposes of this story women's soccer is widely popular in Canada and the players are professional athletes and get paid handsomely! :P And I repeat I know nothing of Canadian soccer or teams or how professional teams train – all made up here.

xoxo

* * *

The Rockets were filing in their locker room the next morning for their practice. Gail ventured in and scowled seeing that she had a new person sitting next to her. Chloe Price. Gail huffed a little at that. Andy had been moved to the other side of Traci. And Jen, who earlier had been sitting next to Traci was moved to the far corner next to.. Holly. Why didn't I get to sit next to Holly, Gail sighed disappointed, until she realized that now she did at least have the opportunity to pump Chloe for information on Holly. They were friends, right? Gail would get some inside information on Holly and her likes and dislikes. Maybe that would help her to smooth out their current situation.

Gail strolled slowly towards her locker, while subtly sneaking glances at Holly. The brunette had already changed into her padded long sleeved red training shirt and black pants. Her gloves were resting on the bench next to a pair of electric blue cleats. A small smile spread on Gail's face at the sight of Holly. The goalkeeper was a beautiful thing to see even so early in the morning, Gail thought as she sat down next to Traci.

"What?" Gail glared at Traci, when she noticed the dark skinned woman grinning at her.

"Nothing." Traci smirked and went back to lacing her cleats. "She's nice to look at. _Look._" She teased whispering with a wicked grin remembering Gail's 'look, look' in awe sighing, when the striker had first seen Holly at the Border club.

"Shut up." Gail snarked embarrassed at being caught staring. "Just tie your laces.. So you don't fall flat on your face out on the field."

"Uh huh." Traci scoffed winking. "I think, if anyone's gonna fall on their face.. It's gonna be _you,_ if you keep ogling her like that." She sing-songed.

"Thanks for your concern." Gail sneered shooting a glare at her friend. "I'll be fine." She added with a huff.

"Fine?" Traci snickered softly. "You're an accident waiting to happen."

"Am not."

"Are too. What now?" Traci sighed with an eyeroll, when Gail's eyes narrowed as she gazed to the corner.

"They are all smiley and.. irritating. Look at Jen! Slobbering all over our new goalkeeper in her excitement. Touching her." Gail hissed between her teeth as she watched Holly laugh at something that Jen had said. And Jen then gently shoulder bumping the taller brunette. "Totally unprofessional." Gail growled unhappily.

"You'd know." Traci countered eliciting a gleeful snort from Chloe, who had come back from the bathroom.

"Got something to say?" Gail glared at the new forward.

"Oh, me? I do. I got plenty to say.." Chloe started seriously, meeting Gail's eyes. "But since _I_ am a professional, which you seem to appreciate.. I'm just gonna say that.."

"Oh what? What are you going to say?" Gail taunted hoping to shut the woman up. Quickly.

"If you hurt her ever again, I'm gonna take my baseball bat and break your knees." Chloe said sweetly and with a pleasant fake smile painted on her lips. "And maybe _your face_ too." She added in a menacing low tone with her narrowed eyes blazing, before continuing to busy herself with her cleats.

Gail fell silent feeling guilty. And a bit appalled at seemingly sweet Chloe's Jekyl and Hyde type of personality. So much for getting any helpful tips from her to woo Holly. Chloe hated her. Gail never wanted to hurt Holly, but it was obvious that she did. She knew she had. Holly's friend knew she had.. Gail snuck a quick glance at Holly and then Traci. Holly was still talking excitedly with Luck, while Traci was giving Gail a symphatetic, a slightly pitying look. Gail sighed and began to change her clothes, while pondering if she had the balls to go to Holly and apologize. She decided, that she had to. She wanted to.

.

* * *

"So, why are you sitting in the corner Luck?" Gail asked trying to sound nonchalant as the goalkeeper came to fetch a bottle of Gatorade from the cooler the same time as the blond.

"I volunteered." Jen gave a sly grin. At least that's how Gail interpreted it. "I get to sit next to Holly."

"Right." Gail

"Yeah. It's the goalkeepers' corner." Jen chuckled happily.

"Ah." The keeper was in a cheery mood, Gail noted. Luck wasn't usually this.. chirpy. She was almost as moody as Gail. Not as snarky though. Holly must be a miracle worker to make Luck's eyes twinkle like that, the blond scoffed.

"Holly's really nice, you know. After Erica it's really great to get a genuely lovely girl to train with. She also seemed to hit it off with our goalkeeper coach too. Chris I mean." Jen said smiling as she turned to go back to her seat. "Holly is so sweet and friendly. "

"Yeah and I'm not.." Gail whispered, before going back to sit between Traci and Chloe. "I need a miracle."

"Stop pouting." Traci patter Gail's thigh. "This is the first training for her. You have time to.. get close to her?" She finished questioningly.

"Close?" Gail smirked a little.

Gail truly wanted to get close to Holly. To get to know her better and maybe.. It could turn into something. Something more. Gail was somewhat shocked by her inner thoughts. She had never wanted to have something more with anyone. At least not since getting burned a few times. Her walls had been up, but now Holly was chipping away at them _without_ even trying. I'm so off balance, Gail groaned realizing the beautiful brunette had really gotten under her skin.

"So. Gail..." Chloe said making the blond turn to her. "Let's be civil, okay? We have to sit next to each other. And we're teammates after all."

"Whatever." Gail said tight lipped.

"Good." Chloe said squealing happily, while Gail cringed at that.

"Did you know that athletes have worn cleats since at least the 1500's?" Chloe pointed at Gail's still unlaced shoes.

"No." Gail rolled her eyes and started to lace her cleats. She needed to get ready fast and get away from the ray of sunshine sitting next to her. Chloe was.. weird, Gail assessed.

"Henry VIII, you know the king, had a pair made for him. He wanted hand-stitched boots to play football. They cost a pretty penny. Good thing we don't have to pay for our cleats huh? Sponsors and all. The League Cup was the first league to get a sponsorship. Interesting right?" Chloe rambled.

"Very." Gail spat sarcastically hoping the other woman would just take the hint and stop talking. But no.

"This was in England, you know. 1982 the cup was sponsored by the Milk Marketing Board and since then it was known as the Milk Cup. Funny huh?" Chloe continued. "Nowadays there's also some minor sports getting big sponsors, you know. Like.."

"Oh my God! Could you get any more annoying? Stop talking!" Gail snarled, when Chloe just seemed to keep talking and talking about random things and jumping from topic to another. "Just stop! Shut up for God's sake! My ears are starting to bleed."

"Yeah.. Sorry, I kinda talk a lot." Chloe shrugged, but didn't look that sorry or apologetic in Gail's eyes. In fact the brunette looked anything but sorry with that cheeky grin decorating her face. "It's my thing. I talk."

"From now on, you won't. Not to me." Gail snarked. "Don't talk to me." She stressed hissing as she got up and bolted out the door.

"Sure! Nice chat! We'll talk later!" Chloe hollered after her getting a snicker from those still sitting in the locker room.

.

* * *

As soon as everyone was out on the field Coach Shaw ordered them to run warm-up laps around the field.

"Go on." Traci encouraged, when she noticed that Holly was jogging alone a little bit ahead her and Gail. "Go talk to her."

"Yeah? Now?" Gail swallowed unsurely. "But what if.."

"Go." Traci pushed the blond on the back and watched her jog more briskly to catch up with the brunette.

"Hey." Gail said softly as she caught up with Holly and started jogging beside her.

"Oh." Holly turned her head to the side to meet Gail's eyes, before watching ahead of her again. "Hey."

"So.. Um, welcome to the team We're.. uh.. lucky to have you." Gail stammered with a little wave of her hand.

"Thanks. Seems like a nice bunch. I think I'm gonna like it here." Holly had a small smile on her lips as she glanced at Gail.

"Good… Good.." Gail breathed nervously. "So.. Uh.. About, you know.._ Montreal._. I'm sorry."She said slightly awkwardly.

"Okay." Holly sighed with a little nod.

"Okay? But what.." Gail started to ask where they stood. Was that 'okay, I forgive you' or 'okay, you're still an asshole' or 'okay, we'll talk later', she fretted, but never got to ask as she got cut off by their coach demanding attention loudly.

"Ladies! Enough laps! Holly and Jen with Chris and the rest of you lot with me. Hussle, hussle." Oliver barked from the center field.

"Shit." Gail sighed watching Holly jog towards Chris to the other end.

.

* * *

"Okay ladies!" Oliver boomed almost 45 minutes later. They had been going through different drills in smaller groups. Now they were having a little breather with everyone sipping some sports drinks.

"Break's over. Let's play. Everybody line up here so Dov can divide you into two teams and give you all a vest. Red or yellow. We'll go over some plays for next weekends practice match against Montreal." The coach motioned with his hand towards his assistant coach.

And then the game was on. Gail was in the yellow team and they were approaching Holly's goal. Traci had passed a high ball to Chloe, who had taken it down expertly and now the brunette was showing her speed advancing near the sideline. Gail's eyes were on Chloe waiting the forward pass the ball inside the penalty box.

Gail glanced around taking in the defenders and.. _Holly._ Gail's eyes immediately got glued to Holly. The goalkeeper with her long dark hair in a fishtail braid, was in the zone, concentrated on the game letting nothing distract her. Holly looked hot and focused. Really focused. Gail not so much. Well at least not on the game. Gail's eager blue eyes latched on the brunette's firm ass as she flexed and moved in anticipation of the opposing team's next move. Gail was transfixed.

"GAIL!" Chloe suddenly roared making Gail flinch and turn to the sound of her voice.

The blond had a fraction of second to realize, that the ball was coming straight at her face. Fast. The ball connected between her eyes with a loud thud. The blond dropped to her knees, before rolling onto her back groaning and covering her face with her hands.

"Let me see." As soft voice called out. Holly, Gail recognized. "Gail? You okay?"

Holly tugged Gail's hands off her face sweeping her eyes over Gail's face.

"Fuck.. That kinda.. hurt.." Gail moaned lying flat on her back on the soft grass, while gingerly wriggling her nose.

"I'm just gonna.. check.. Stay still." Holly said distractedly as she stayed crouching next to Gail, while concentrating on moving her fingers all over Gail's face and neck.

So softly. So gently. Holly's beautiful face hovering over her like.. that night. Holly's hand grazed the skin on Gail's neck again sending a shiver down the blond's spine. Gail felt like purring. Don't purr, she told herself.

"Nothing's broken. Your pupils are good. No cuts on your face." Holly told the blond, before pulling her hands away to Gail's regret.

"You really shouldn't receive the ball.. with your face." Chloe eyed Gail carefully from behind Holly.

"I'll try to remember that." Gail sneered, but grimaced as her face stung. I hope I don't have a ball impression on my face, she sighed.

She wasn't at all sure that the shorter brunette looking down on her hadn't sent the ball to her face on purpose. Sure Gail had been distracted, but still Chloe looked too.. happy to see her lying there in pain, Gail thought. But anyway Gail would take a ball to the face any day, if it resulted in Holly.. petting her.

"You can sit up. You're okay. Probably won't even get a black eye." Holly gave a hesitant smile, which gave Gail a sinking feeling in her stomach. Holly expects me to rip into her at any moment, she realized. Oh why was I such a horror bitch to her, Gail swallowed sadly.

"Holly.. Thanks. For helping." Gail met Holly's widening eyes. "Are you a doctor or something?" The striker smiled almost shyly.

"Just got my MD. So.. Maybe someday." Holly breathed smiling cautiously, until sauntering away.

"She's some sort genius." Traci told Gail, when her friend remained slack-jawed her eyes following the brunette now talking to her fellow goalkeeper.

"But.. She's like.. _a featus_ and she's a doctor?" Gail turned her wide eyes at her friend towering over her.

"Yeah. Genius. She was in the University of Vancouver and just got her medical degree. She's gonna enroll in a pathology recidency in a few years I think. After getting some money from playing soccer."

"Oh.. So she is scary smart.." Gail lifted her eyebrows looking flabbergasted. "Oh.. Wait. How do you know this?"

"Holly and I talked earlier. We talk."

"You talk?" Gail said accusingly. "You talk with Holly?"

"I do." Traci snorted at Gail's jealous face. "If you want to talk to her, you just need to be nice."

"I want." Gail nodded resolutely. She needed to make things right with Holly. To explain. "What? I can be nice." She added offended, when her friend eyed her in disbelief.

"Well, you have your moments I guess." Traci shrugged.

"Shut up. I can be nice." Gail repeated, before adding. "_To Holly._"

"Ah. She's different isn't she? To you I mean?"

"I guess. I usually don't want to be nice to.. people."

"So, just talk to her. Apologize and befriend her."

"_Befriend_?" Gail snorted.

"Yes." Traci snapped. "And to befriend Holly I think you have to befriend Chloe too." She smirked.

"Oh crap." Gail plopped back down on her back burying her slightly stinging face in her hands. "But she's.. so annoying."

"Chloe is a sweetheart." Traci smiled sitting down on the turf.

"_Sweetheart?_" Gail moaned behind her hands. "The girl threatened to break my face with a baseball bat! She just tenderized it first with the ball!"

"Yeah, she has an edge I'll give you that." Traci shrugged nonchalantly.

.

* * *

"Aren't you coming?" Traci asked Gail, when the blond stayed hovering on the field, while others were going away. "You can't do too much on your own today. You'll get dehydrated."

"It's not that." Gail said as she bounced the ball on her knees.

"What is it then?"

"I don't want to be a pervert." Gail admitted quietly with a long sigh letting the ball drop to the ground.

"I don't get it." Traci shook her head.

"Holly's gonna be prancing around naked in there. Showering. _Naked. Wet._ Chloe's gonna end up whacking me with her bat!" Gail ranted anxiously.

"You're being special kind of weird. Just don't look." Traci scoffed.

"I can not_ not l_ook.." Gail groaned heavily.

"You've been with us.. with women in the shower before Gail." Traci reminded calmly.

"So not the same." Gail spat getting more and more aggravated. "None of you are.. Holly. She's.. gorgeous."

"Okay. Feeling a bit insulted now." Traci huffed in mock offence. "So you're gonna get all hot and bothered seeing her shower?"

"I'm sure of it."

"Be glad you're not a man, because that would get totally embarrassing." Traci joked making a upwards motion with her hand eliciting a small chuckle from Gail.

"You're a jackass." Gail chided playfully smacking Traci's arm.

"Whatever. You can shower without getting it up anyway." Traci said. "Holly and Chloe are going to meet our personal trainer Sam in the gym just now."

"Oh. Great." Gail pouted slightly.

"Oh, great?" Traci parroted. "Don't look so disappointed." She teased tugging the blond towards the others.

.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

A/N More Holly (and maybe even some Holly plus Gail) in the next chapter.

A/N I wrote this one pretty quickly so it might be a mess. I'll edit later. - And done: edited a bit (on the 30th). fixed a few typos and added a few words.


	4. Not done

Thanks for your follows, favorites and comments :)

I think this story might be heading to the genre of humor/fun more and more. Oops. So this is not to be taken seriously at all. And though my sense of humor may be somewhat lacking I don't think there will be much angst in this. Only a dash maybe. Well, at least until I kill them all in the last chapter :D Not.

xoxo

* * *

Holly and Chloe had spent an hour and a half with Sam, the team's personal trainer. They'd been given their training programs. Tomorrow instead of attending the team's morning training the former Hornets would be sweating it out with Sam and his battery of fitness tests.

"Oh my God.. Sam's gonna squeeze us dry tomorrow! Did you see this list of test?" Chloe whined, while they made their way to the Rockets locker room. She waved a paper clutched in her hand.

"I saw it." Holly nodded as she swiped her key card to open the door to the locker room. "It's going to be draining."

"I hate tests.." Chloe groaned.

"In the morning?" Holly teased knowing her friend's dislike for tests in general.

"Whenever." Chloe sighed, but a little smile tugged her lips. "So.. Gail?"

"Hmm?" Holly acknowledged. "What about her? I've been.. civil and so has she." She added sounding a little surprised.

"She has been civil to you. Yes… I thought she'd be a bitch troll from hell, but she's.. okay? A bit edgy I guess.. But I think she likes you Holls." Chloe said softly as she peered into the brunette's eyes. "For real."

"Oh?"

"You're the only one she smiles at." Chloe nodded. "She stares at you.. all dreamily and stuff. She likes you."

"She likes me? Oh that's why she threw me out of her room in the middle of the night snarling? After we had great sex and snuggled. And if I may point out, _she_ started the cuddling."

"Despite all that. Maybe she's got some issues or just overreacted…"

"Now who's making excuses for her?" Holly looked at Chloe confused. "You agreed I should keep my distance."

"I know." Chloe sighed. "I just get the feeling, she might deeply regret acting that way. With you I mean. She purred, when you checked her for injuries earlier. Purred!" She exclaimed.

"What's your point?" Holly sighed. She had noticed Gail's enjoyment of her touches and that's why she had so hastily withdrawn her hands. If the situation between them had been different, she would have been tempted to let her fingers linger on Gail's soft skin.

"I don't know." Chloe shrugged.

"You told me to keep my distance." Holly repeated. "I think I should."

"Yeah.. Maybe you should." Chloe admitted. "I just think.. I don't know. She.. Maybe.. You should just talk to her."

"Maybe later.. I'm not ready. Perhaps someday we can become friends. I don't think I can let her in, you know, trust her not to hurt me, but.. " Holly shook her head trailing off. "Gail said she was sorry. You know, for what happened in Montreal."

"Really? When?" Chloe gasped a little. She hadn't expected the blond to apologize so soon. Was the striker really trying to bond with Holly this quickly, Chloe pondered.

"When we were doing the warm-up laps."

"So.. What did she say?" Chloe prodded hesitantly.

"I'm sorry." Holly shrugged a little.

"Ah. Short and straight to the point. Seems like something Peck would do." Chloe snorted lifting an eyebrow. "And you said?"

"Okay." Holly said looking a little sheepish. "That's it." She finished, when Chloe looked at her expecting her to continue.

"Wow. That's was it? What a riveting conversation you two had." Chloe scoffed in disbelief. "Let's shower and get home so we can analyze your conversation thoroughly. With spreadsheets you love so much. And diagrams?"

"Shut up." Holly smirked starting to peel off her clothes.

.

* * *

The Montreal Swans had come to Toronto for a friendly off-season practice game. The Rockets had had good training sessions this week in preparation for the weekend's game. Both teams were out on the field doing their final warm-ups, before the game.

Holly and Jen were warming up together per Chris' instructions, while the rest of the Rockets were under Dov's care. Head coach Shaw sat in the dug-out going over his notes, but kept his eye on his players moving about out on the field.

"Are you nervous?" Jen asked Holly, while they went through their quick stretches.

"A little." Holly admitted. "Surprisingly big crowd for an off-season match, huh?" She swept her eyes across the bleachers.

"Torontonians like soccer." Jen chuckled. "You'll do great." She patted Holly's shoulder encouragingly.

"Yeah.." Holly sighed. "I just need to get this first game checked of my list. The next one's gonna be easier, right?"

"Right." Jen snickered to herself.

"What?" Holly smirked curiously.

"It's just that.. I still get nervous before games. Luckily I don't get nauseous anymore."

"Oh?"

"As a kid I used to barf, before getting out on the field.." Jen snorted. "Jake still teases me about it."

"Jake?"

"My eternally annoying brother."

"Yeah, brothers are like that." Holly smirked knowingly.

"You have a brother?" Jen smiled.

"Tim." Holly smiled fondly. "Very, very annoying." She chuckled happily.

"Figures." Jen nodded grinning.

"He's actually here. So he _is_ supporting too." Holly said.

"Are you folks here too?"

"No. They live in Montreal. They'll come to the season opening though. Us versus the Swans in Montreal. "

"That's nice. My folks couldn't care about less about soccer."

"I'm sorry."

"Oh, don't be. It's fine. Besides Jake comes to see my games, when he can."

"Okay. Holly, Jen are you warmed up enough to start catching some balls?" Chris jogged to the women, who both nodded. "Holly, you first between the posts. We're gonna do some dives, high-balls, crosses, kicks, throws, footwork and after all that some shots."

.

* * *

Gail had been shooting glances at Holly during their warm-up. Gail noted with a excited shiver how flexible the brunette seemed to be. Traci had already called Gail out on her watching Holly, but still the blond couldn't stop. Coach Oliver yelled out a drink break, when the warm-up was drawing to an end. Gail's eyes followed Holly, who jogged to the bleachers.

"Where's she going?" Gail waved towards Holly and met Jen's eyes, who sat down on the bench next to her. "Who is_ that_?" She hissed seeing Holly hug some guy.

"That's Tim. They're having dinner after." Jen said nonchalantly.

"Tim? Dinner?" Gail spat her jealousy spiking. "Who the hell _is_ he?"

"Her _brother_." Luck scoffed with a 'duh' expression.

"Oh. Right." Gail swallowed feeling an odd mixture of relief and utter embarrassment laced with sadness about not knowing that Holly even had a brother.

"You okay?" Traci asked, when she walked up to Gail and saw the blond's morose face and Luck getting up and walking away.

"I'm fine." Gail assured shrugging. "It's just.. I wanna know stuff about her. Luck knows stuff. Personal stuff."

"We're talking about Holly again?"

"Who else would we be talking about?!" Gail roared with a twitchy wave of her hand.

"Ain't that the truth." Traci huffed flinching a little. "You wanna know stuff, go talk to her. You already apologized. Now you explain and grovel. And go from there."

"What if she doesn't want to talk to me? Get to know me. What if she thinks we're done? She's always so cool, calm and collected.. And I'm a mess. Staring at her and.."

"Peck, just calm down. Just talk to her and find out." Traci said. "Come on. Let's beat the crap out of Montreal." She said standing up and tugging Gail up with her.

.

* * *

Practice game against Montreal had been an uneventful one. Boring some might say. The Rockets' were heading for a sure win based on earlier matches, but scoring had been difficult for them tonight. Be it rigorous training or the heatwave tiring the players, but something had slowed down Rockets' forwards.

The game had ended in a tie with the score being 1 -1. Coach Shaw had given them 30 minutes to shower, get dressed and get into the conference room. He wanted to quickly go over some points of the night's game. He didn't call it a disaster, but was still clearly displeased. The season was soon starting and this wasn't the quality of playing he wanted to see from his team.

Gail groaned, when the coach informed of the little get-together. It was painfully obvious to Gail, that she couldn't slip out to shower at home. She'd been dodging showering at the stadium after training not wanting to get caught perving on Holly. And so far she had succeeded. Sort of. At least she hadn't ogled the goalkeeper, while she was naked. Yet.

Gail was unaware that Holly was groaning for the very same reason. Holly's eyes found Chloe's, who just shrugged a little as she was already undressing. 'You can't get out of it' Chloe seemed to be thinking. Holly sighed shaking her head and decided to bite the bullet. Let's get this over with. It's just showering, she grumbled. In and out, before Gail would be coming.. Oh Gods, don't think about her coming, Holly snapped inwardly. Just shower and get out. She stood up and started peeling off her clothes not noticing a pair of blue darkening eyes latching on her.

When Holly was dressed only in her panties she turned to Naomi asking, if she could loan her shampoo. As the brunette had turned Gail's eyes had found the soft perky mounds now visible to her. The blond's gaze caressed Holly's breasts with tenderness and awe. Holly was such a beautiful creature, Gail hummed. Such an exquisite.. A hard punch on her arm caused her to snap out of her vigorous ogling. Her eyes darted to Traci's, who was fuming.

"Stop staring!" The captain hissed. "You'll get caught. You're lucky that Chloe already strolled to the showers. Remember her bat Gail. _The bat_ she's gonna whack you with!"

"But.." Gail's eyes were starting to sneak back to Holly, when Traci took the blond's jaw between her fingers stopping her.

"Don't. She's your teammate. You can't devour her with your eyes like that!"

"You watch her then." Gail hissed quietly. She wasn't at all sure her frail self-control would hold, if she let herself look at Holly any longer. She might just pounce on the woman and embarrass both of them. "For me."

"What?" Traci scoffed. "Why?"

"Follow her with your eyes and tell me, when I can be normal. You know, when I can lift my head."

"It's obvious you're _not normal._" Traci rolled her eyes.

"Trace.." Gail whined keeping her head bowed.

"Gods! Fine." Traci relented sighing. "I'll be your lookout."

"Thanks."

"Don't look now. She's totally naked." Traci teased whispering. "I said don't look!" She hissed, when she noticed Gail lifting her head up.

"But.." Gail wanted to get just a.. little glimpse.

"Shh!" Traci shushed and then met Holly's curious gaze as the goalkeeper shuffled to the showers with a towel wrapped around her. The captain gave a small sheepish smile.

"Oh great. _Just great!_" Traci groaned. "You can look now. Holly's in the showers." She said growling in low tone and smacked Gail on her thigh with her fist.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Gail huffed rubbing her stinging leg with her palm.

"Holly thinks I was ogling her! Perving!" Traci ranted whispering.

"That's.. priceless." Gail laughed gleefully.

"I hate you." Traci hissed to Gail, before storming to the showers nodding to Chloe, who was already coming out.

.

Traci took the shower next to Holly's. There were no stalls, but just a row of showers. The other women gradually finished and sauntered out leaving only Traci and Holly in the shower room. Traci adjusted the temperature nervously fiddling with the knobs, before chancing a glans at the brunette. She was met with Holly's big brown eyes giving Traci a.. suggestive look. Traci's eyes quickly darted away and she stepped under the warm spray of water trying to think of something to say to fix the obvious misunderstanding.

"I have a boyfriend, you know." Traci said after a moment, but Holly still stayed silent. "Um.. You're really pretty.. Gorgeous really and everything, but.. Uh.. I have a _boyfriend_." She repeated looking at Holly almost pleadingly.

"So you said." Holly said, before lifting her face towards the ceiling to rinse out her hair. "That's never stopped me before." She husked as she caught Traci's wide eyes.

"No. No. Really, I.. I.." Traci stuttered panicking.

Holly let out a tinkling laugh. "Calm down Traci. Don't have an aneurysm. I'm just messing with you." She smirked.

"Oh. Thank God." Traci sighed relieved.

"You're cute, when you get all flustered." Holly grinned mischievously. "Kinda _hot_ actually."

"Shut up." Traci groaned embarrassed realizing that Holly was still yanking her chain. "I hate you."

"You seem to hate everyone today Trace. What's up with that?" Gail said as she came in trying to look all calm and collected. She draped her towel on the hook and took the shower next to Traci.

The blond hoped she wasn't failing miserably at being calm. Cool and collected. Her blue eyes were struggling to keep off of Holly's body. Struggling to stay on her face or not on Holly at all. _Shit._ I should have waited until she was finished and gone, Gail groaned inwardly as her betraying eyes hastily raked all over the brunette's glistening naked body. The clear water droplets thrumming down on that soft olive skin. Water droplets gliding over those inviting mounds with hard nipples and down to.. Oh crap.

What the hell is Gail doing, Holly fretted feeling her cheeks flush and her body start to react to Gail's hot gaze roaming boldly on her. Holly swallowed as she was getting all hot and bothered. Her own eyes fell on the blond's ivory skin. Taking in the soft curves and smooth flesh. The skin she had touched all over and.. A quiet gasp fell from her lips making Gail find her eyes. Caught red-handed! _Well, shit._ Holly quickly averted her eyes and cleared her throat, before deciding that a cold shower would do her a world of good. She flicked the shower colder and stepped fully under it.

"Holy shit! Jeez! Cold!" Holly shrieked jumping quickly from under the icy spray. "So.. um.. I'm done. Bye." She hastily sputtered on her way out noticing the baffled look on Traci and the wide smirk on Gail.

"We're not done. She'll talk to me." Gail smiled happily staring at the empty doorway. "She wants me." Gail told Traci.

"No shit." Traci mocked. "I was totally uncomfortable standing between you two. Naked. While you both hungrily stared each other. Thanks for that by the way. I'm scarred for life!" She snarled sarcastically.

"Not done." Gail smiled softly.

.

Thanks for reading :)

A/N I'll try to get the next chapter written in a week or so.


	5. Friends

Many thanks for reading, following and favoriting! And a special thanks for your lovely comments! Glad most of you are enjoying this :)

This was a bit of a struggle to get out for 'some reason' (because 511 zapped my shipper heart!).. Might be a bit sucky - you be the judge.

xoxo

* * *

Only a few weeks later the Rockets had flown to Montreal for the opening game of the season. The women were just settling in their rooms at the hotel. Gail had once again opted for a room of her own, while Traci was going to bunk with Andy.

"Where's Holly?" Traci called out from the open door to Gail's room.

"Why are you asking me? How should I know?" Gail muttered defensively.

"Well, you're always so.. _vigilant_ of her whereabouts." Traci smirked, but saw the blond's gloomy face.

"Holly's is dropping her stuff at her parent's house, before going to the stadium."

"What's wrong? Has something happened?" Traci asked seeing that Gail was upset. "You've been.. weird."

"Ogling happened! In the showers!"

"I know. I was there." Traci rolled her eyes. "It's been weeks. And you've been very tight lipped since then. Moody."

"Holly's been avoiding me like the plague.. and I haven't had the chance to talk to her about.. anything."

"You still haven't talked to her? I thought you did." Traci looked baffled.

"I was going to, but then I.."

"What?"

"Chloe's always there! And.. And.. I chickened out, okay?" Gail snapped. "I perved on her in the showers Traci! You just.. You don't do that! I keep piling up things I have to apologize for! I'm a bitch, I'm a perv, I'm a loser and a coward!" She ranted with her hands flailing.

"Wow.. Meltdown imminent. Take a breath. Those would be catchy lyrics to a rock song about self-flagellation by the way." Traci chuckled, but stopped when the blond glared at her. "Sorry."

"Holly must think I'm horrible. She must have been so grossed out.." Gail sighed hanging her head.

"Hello! I was there!" Traci repeated snorting a little. "The only one that was grossed out was me! _Me!_ You two perverts were both ogling each other! Very eagerly! Both _you_ and _Holly_."

"But.."

"No buts. Maybe she's embarrassed too, you know, for looking at you.. heatedly? And whatever happened to being not done?"

"I don't know.. I'm just afraid to go talk to her. Besides she's attached to the hip to both Chloe _and_ Luck! When am I gonna talk to her alone?"

"You have to resolve this situation between you two. You've been moping for weeks now! You can't concentrate on the game! I thought Holly shot you down and that you would tell me about it in your own time, but you… You haven't even talked with her." Traci scolded. "You need to fix this. Teammates, friends or more, you won't know what she's thinking, if you don't ask her."

"I know." Gail sighed grabbing her bag up from the floor. "Let's go. The bus is waiting up front."

.

* * *

Montreal's team was just a passerby in the game against the Rockets. The Toronto team commanded the game and won with the score 4-0. Gail had gotten her head in the game and scored two goals. Andy had scored once out of a free kick and Chloe from Gail's pass. The Swans hadn't visited much near the Rockets' net, but Holly had caught the few errand balls that came her way quite easily it seemed.

"Good game girls." Coach Oliver smiled as the players settled in their seat in the locker room. "We'll go over some points of the game and watch some video footage on the bus to Ottawa tomorrow."

"Remember to stretch and cool down. And then hit the showers and we'll go back to the hotel. We'll have a team dinner. And.. Holly you'll join us for desert right?"

"Yeah. I'm having dinner with my brother and godmother, but right after that." Holly smiled. She had already discussed this with Dov and had gotten the okay to skip the dinner.

"Good." Dov nodded smiling. "Okay, so dinner at 8! No partying! Remember our bus leaves at 9am sharp in front of the hotel towards Ottawa."

"Thanks Dov." Oliver cut in. "A few words on tomorrow's game. Next up we have the Ottawa Ladybugs. We need to forget tonight's game. It was great, but the Ladybugs.. It is a totally different team. They play a harder more physical game. So be ready to keep your heads up. Ladybugs are strong and fast and we need to be ready."

"So like Dov here said, we'll have dinner and then you rest and get ready for tomorrow." Oliver smirked a little. "The Ladybugs won't know what hit them."

.

* * *

The Rockets' had had a nice dinner in a restaurant not far from their hotel. It had been an informal affair. No game talk, only a nice social gathering for the team. Gail had sat with Traci and Andy at the end of the table, while Holly, Jen and Chloe sat at the other. After they all had finished and people were getting up and leaving. Gail noticed Holly grab her coat from the coatroom and head out.

"Traci, I'm gonna.." Gail motioned vaguely after Holly.

"Go on." Traci gave her trademarked soft encouraging smile. "Go after her."

"That smile is nice, but it's also freaking me out a little." Gail smirked, before bolting out the door.

"Hmph. It's my 'don't scare Gail' smile." Traci muttered to no one.

As soon as Gail reached the sidewalk she paused to look around. Her eyes found Holly and she jogged after the brunette.

"Hey." Gail said, when she had almost caught up with the brunette.

"Gods! Gail? Don't sneak up on me like that.." Holly gasped finding Gail walking beside her. She paused her stride and turned to face Gail.

"I'm sorry. I.." Gail trailed off. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine. I'm fine." Holly gave a little smile. "Where are you going? I thought people were going back to the hotel?"

"They are. I'm.. I thought that maybe.. Um.." Gail stuttered. "I thought, that.. um, maybe I could walk you home?"

"Oh?" Holly lifted an eyebrow in surprise. "You don't need to."

"But I'd like to." Gail said resolutely, before adding more hesitantly. "Maybe we could talk about.. I'd like to talk to you Holly."

"Okay?" Holly met Gail's eyes. "About?"

"Us. About our.. situation." Gail started carefully. "I don't want you to have to.. avoid me. I'm sorry for the way I acted the last time we were her in Montreal. I just have this really tightly wound bolt reflex. A defence mechanism. I push people away before they can.. hurt me. I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I'm so sorry Holly." She said quietly, while meeting Holly's eyes.

"Okay." Holly gave a small smile, before she started walking. "My parents don't live far."

"So.." Gail started walking too. "Was that okay you forgive me?"

"It is. We're fine Gail." Holly nodded keeping her eyes trained ahead.

"That easyly?" Gail swallowed around the lump in her throat. "I was ready to do some serious groveling you know. Invite you to watch me embarrass myself twerking or playing baseball. Or both."

"You can embarrass yourself later." Holly smirked. "You don't like baseball?"

"I suck at it. I can't hit anything.. and I'm kinda afraid of the ball.." Gail sighed. "You really forgive me for being a bitch?"

"I forgive you Gail." Holly assured meeting Gail's eyes.

"Good. Because then I can move to my next apology." Gail shrugged sighing.

"What else do you have to apologize for?" Holly furrowed her brow in confusion and glanced at Gail.

"The showers.." Gail groaned. "I.. I didn't mean to be a.. perv or make you uncomfortable. And I'm sorry. You're just so nice.. to look at and I.. I'm sorry."

"Gail.. Then I should also apologize to you too. You weren't the only one getting an eyeful in the showers."

"That's what Traci said." Gail shrugged. "But still.. You've been avoiding me and I didn't mean to cause that. Um.. I'd like to get to know you better. To know stuff about you."

"Oh?" Holly whispered.

"Yeah. I know I'm an impetuous..I'm a brat Holly." Gail groaned softly. "I'm self-destructive.. And I.."

"You don't have to explain." Holly cut in. "It's okay."

"It's _not_ okay. I act immature. I run and I push. I don't let people in Holly." Gail said sincerely stepping closer to the brunette. "I'd like to let you in. I.. kinda like you." She looked into Holly's big brown eyes. The brunette looked surprised.

"I don't know what to say. I.." Holly worried her lower lip between her teeth, before releasing it with a soft sigh.

Gail gaze dropped to Holly's lips. The blond let out a shuddering breath. _Don't._ Don't kiss her. It's too soon, she tried to convince herself. Just don't do it. Despite her inner monologue she couldn't stop, but leaned in gently pressing her lips on Holly's. When she realized what she was doing, Gail pulled back just a little. Opening her eyes, she watched as Holly eyes also slowly fluttered open.

"I'm sorry." The blond breathed against Holly's lips. "I shouldn't have.." She started, but was cut off as Holly's lips found hers again. Their mouths explored one another carefully. Softly. Holly's hands rested softly on Gail's hips. Gail's head was spinning pleasantly and quiet appreciating murmurs and moans spilled from her lips.

"Wait." Holly suddenly exhaled raggedly. "Wait.. I.. Gail, I'm sorry, but I.. I can't do this with you." The brunette swallowed pulling away, while shaking her head a little. The blond was such a great kisser, Holly felt her whole body hum. But this was such a bad idea. They shouldn't be doing this. _She_ shouldn't be doing this.

"But I thought.. I thought you forgave me? Are you still mad?" Gail said panting slightly, while she looked at Holly shyly under her lashes.

"No, I'm not mad. We're.. We're okay Gail. It's just.. I think.. we should just be.. friends?" Holly finished sounding somewhat questioning.

"Friends?" Gail pouted, while her eyes found the ground immensely fascinating. She knew she sounded disappointed.

"Friends. I'm not ready for.. anything more." Holly sighed. "Um.. My parents live right here." She gestured with her hand.

"We'll be friends Holly." Gail gave a little awkward pat on Holly's arm.

"I'd like that." Holly smiled cautiously. "Goodnight Gail." She said softly, before heading to the house ahead.

"Goodnight Holly." Gail said to Holly, who looked at Gail over her shoulder, nodded and turned back to the house. "Friends?" The blond exhaled once Holly had gone in. "So not what I was thinking." She whispered to herself as her fingers brushed over her still tingling lips.

.

* * *

Chloe stepped into the bus behind Holly. The taller brunette sat down on the first row as always and Chloe plopped down next to her. The forward had noticed her friend being lost in thought. The goalkeeper seemed almost.. sad, gloomy, bummed out? Chloe carefully guessed.

"Holls?" Chloe prodded, when the bus took off. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah." Holly sighed quietly.

"Right.." Chloe patted Holly's thigh. "You don't sound fine."

"I talked to Gail last night." Holly breathed.

"Oh?" Chloe met Holly's eyes. "Do I need to go and rough her up?"

"No." Holly chuckled softly as she turned to peer out the window. "She apologized and explained.. And I.." She trailed off.

"And what?"

"She kissed me.. _I_ kissed her.." Holly glanced at her friend. "And then I told her we should be friends."

"Ah. Kissing already." Chloe nodded. "And you can be her friend? _Just_ a friend."

"I have to." Holly closed her eyes for a moment. Could she be Gail's friend? The blond, even after snarling at her and kicking her out, was so enticing to Holly. Could she stay away and be the striker's teammate only? A friend.

"You're hung up on her Holls. I've seen the way you look at her. You like her." Chloe interrupted Holly's musings.

"I didn't say it would be easy.. To not think about her.. _like_ that." Holly took Chloe's hand in hers. "She was sincere, you know.. I believed her, when she said she wanted to get to know me. That she likes me."

"But?" Chloe was waiting for the punch line.

"Can I trust her to not to push me away or rip into me at any time?"

"I don't know the answer to that. I don't know Peck that well. And neither do you." Chloe shrugged a little. "But what I do know is that she thinks you're different."

"Different?" Holly whispered.

"_Special._" Chloe smiled softly and gave Holly's hand a little squeeze. "You're obviously special to her. Be her friend and see how it goes. Get to know her more."

"Get to know her more. "Holly nodded. "I can do that." She promised laying her head on Chloe shoulder.

"You can."

.

* * *

The game against the Ottawa Ladybugs was on its second half. The game had been tight and the score was 1 -0 for Toronto. But in the last minutes the Ladybugs had gotten many shots towards Holly, who had made great saves.

The Ladybugs were once again advancing to the Rockets' side. A high ball was passed right in front of the goal. Holly saw it and rushed to punch the ball away. She jumped and managed to punch the ball with her fist, before realizing she was gonna get rammed over by a Ladybug forward. Holly collided with the other woman and both of them dropped down to the grass in a heap.

"Fuck.." Holly breathed as she listened to her body. Nothing hurt. She stretched a little and glanced at the Ladybug forward, who was scrambling up.

"I'm sorry." The woman said and gave her hand for Holly to grab onto.

"Don't touch her!" A snarl game from behind her, before the hand was slapped away. "What the hell were you doing Watson?! You could have hurt her." The tall redhead roared and placed herself between Holly and Watson. She pushed Watson further her eyes blazing.

"Stacy!" Holly snapped getting up. "Calm down. It was an accident. Stop pushing your teammate around. I'm fine."

Stacy swept her eyes over Holly standing next to her. "You're good?"

"Yes." Holly nodded and pointedly shook Watson's hand. "Sorry about her." She gestured to Stacy.

"I'm sorry Watson.. I just.. looked bad and.. I overreacted." Stacy said keeping her eyes on Holly.

"We're cool." Watson said, until backing up.

"Hey." Stacy smiled softly to Holly.

"Hey. Thanks for your macho bullshit." Holly grinned a little.

"Yeah.. It's what I do best." Stacy chuckled. "I'm sorry. Are you really okay?" She put her hands on Holly's cheeks caressing the skin with the pads of her thumbs.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Holly assured. "Really." She added, when Stacy looked at her with suspicion.

"Okay." The redhead finally nodded.

.

* * *

"Who the hell is that? I'm gonna squash that Bug!" Gail snarled to Andy beside her, before rushing towards the Rockets' goal. Her heart was pounding painfully after seeing Holly get slammed to the ground.

Gail noted Holly getting up and released a sigh of relief. Holly was okay. But Gail's stride halted, when realized that a tall redhead had started barking to her own teammate and pushed her further away from the Rockets' keeper.

"What the actual fuck?" The blond exhaled with a creased brow. "Who is that?" She grumbled standing next to Traci.

"Oh hell no! Why is she fondling my.. _friend_ Holly like that?" The blond hissed as she saw the redhead place her palms gently on Holly's cheeks and peer into those dark brown pools.

"Who the hell is that?!" Gail repeated fuming with jealousy intending to stomp towards the pair, but Traci's hand clamping on her arm stopped her.

"That's Stacy Jameson. Holly's former teammate from Vancouver." Traci answered. "And you're_ jealous_."

"I'm never jealous." Gail automatically denied. "Never."

"You are now."

"I am." Gail puffed out a ragged breath eyeing Holly and Jameson. "See that woman fondling Holly like that. She's mine to fondle." She grunted desperately.

"Gail.." Traci sighed her hand still holding onto the blond. "You got it bad. I thought you two decided to be friends?"

"_She_ decided." Gail swallowed. "What can I do?"

"You can go to her now. _Calmly._" Traci stressed the word. "Make sure she's alright. That's what friends do. Go on now." She released her grip and poked Gail to get her moving.

"Right. Calm.." Gail took a deep cleansing breath as she jogged to Holly and the redhead, _Stacy_, who was still holding Holly.

"Hey Holly." Gail breathed, when she reached the two women making the redhead pull her hands away. "Are you okay?" She rubbed up and down on Holly's arm without even thinking about it.

"I'm okay. No harm done." Holly had a small smile on her lips.

"Good.. I just wanted to.. " Gail started as she glanced at Stacy, who was looking at them curiously. _Who is she?_ Gail fretted inwardly. "You're really okay?" She repeated roaming her eyes worriedly over the brunette.

"I'm fine. I promise." Holly took a hold of Gail's hand squeezing it gently. "I'm okay."

"I.. Okay." Gail cleared her throat as her eyes dropped to their joined hands. Holly was holding her hand, she realized with a warm feeling spreading inside her chest.

"Sorry." Holly whispered with wide eyes, while trying to tug her hand away, but Gail held on tightly.

"No, don't.. It's okay. Friends hold hands, right?" Gail smiled lifting her eyes from their interlaced fingers to meet Holly's.

"Yeah.. I guess." Holly kept eye contact with the blond. "Hand holding is.. nice. I like it." She gave a lop-sided grin, while a wide smile spread on Gail's face.

"Awesome." The blond hummed beaming. I think I might learn to like this friendship thing, she thought peering into Holly's eyes.

.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

A/N Next chapter in a week or so.


	6. Blue Rose

Thanks for reading, commenting, favoriting and following :)

I went through the previous chapters fixing the typos/mistakes I found and added a few (hundred..) words here and there. :D Nothing that major I think. Also corrected how I wrote down the scores in the previous chapter. Here in Finland the score of the home team is stated first, but not like I put it in a sentence.. all weird. I don't know what I was thinking - probably nothing :D Thanks to Ozmett for pointing it out so I could fix it :)

xoxo

* * *

It had been a week since the hand holding incident as Holly called it. Gail had been friendly and sought Holly out on numerous occasions during and after training to chat with her under the cover of bringing the keeper Gatorade, water or a towel. She'd asked about Holly's family, friends and school and preferences on movies and music. It almost seemed like the blond was going through a questionnaire, but Holly quite enjoyed talking to Gail about normal things like friends.

People on the team had also noticed Gail's out of character behavior and were slightly baffled. Andy suspected, but didn't know for sure, that Gail had fallen for their new recruit. Traci knew the truth and so did Chloe. But even Chloe had been slack-jawed witnessing Gail's chatterbox tendencies. The blond was really making an effort and Chloe could see Holly struggling to not fall for Gail.

Holly's walls and determination to keep the blond at an arm's length were starting to crumble with Gail's unwavering endeavors to connect with her. And then finally the striker had nervously fidgeting asked Holly for a night out. 'We'll go out to the batting cages and dinner. What do you say?' Gail had sputtered out, while digging the dirt by the field with her foot. Holly had said 'yes', before she had even thought it through.

And now here they were – at the local batting cages cracking away. Well, at least Holly had gotten some hits with a loud crack earlier. Now it was the blond's turn and the balls kept swooshing past her, while Gail growled and grumbled unhappily to herself.

"I hate this game." Gail snarled after a yet another miss. "I hate it. I hate it. I hate it!" She hissed as she swung the bat in vain again. Not even coming close to hitting the balls flying towards her from the machine ahead.

"Why did we come here then?" Holly inserted carefully. She wasn't sure, if the blond was gonna blow a gasket or not. "This was your idea." She pointed out.

"Oh I know." Gail did a one-eighty stepping off the plate and smiled brightly at the brunette on the other side of the safety shield. "I promised to embarrass myself didn't I?"

"You did." Holly nodded her eyebrow arched.

"I am doing just that as you can see. And Chloe told me you liked to hit balls. And.." Gail rolled her eyes a little at how that sounded. "Um.. And I like you. I wanted to spend some time with you.. So, here we are." She finished giving Holly a cautious look as if she thought she might have said too much.

"I'm having fun." Holly smiled assuringly, before smirking. "You're insane. You know that right?"

"Uh huh. I know." Gail admitted with a wry grin and stepped back up ready to swing. "I'm gonna hit one of these bastards sooner or later."

"Let me help you." Holly said putting on her helmet and stepped into the cage.

"Help away." Gail conceded waving her bat around expecting the brunette to give her some pointers on her stance, timing or something.

"So.. You need to.. bent your knees more and.." Holly pressed against Gail's back making the blond jump. "..hold the bat like this." She instructed as she wound her arms around Gail and put her hands over the striker's that were gripping the bat.

"Um.. Ah.. Okay." Gail croaked. I'm not gonna hit anything now for sure. Holly's distracting me. Big time. Gail fretted inwardly, while her body tingled. "So, uh.. like this?" She wiggled a little trying to clear her head. Bad move, she realized when she felt Holly's frame glide against her back so deliciously. Gail bit her lip trying not to groan out loud at the feeling.

"Yeah." Holly swallowed, but didn't let go. "Like that." She husked.

Gail heard Holly's breath hitch as the brunette breathed on her ear making the blond's arousal spike. Shit. I think I might die from this. Keel over here, right now, the striker realized. Friends. Friends, friends, she chanted. _For now._

"You got the hang of it?" Holly exhaled clearing her throat and extracted her body off Gail's. "Try." She added putting more distance between them, before taking a deep shuddering breath.

Gail swung the bat and hit the ball with a satisfying loud crack. "I guess I did! Yay!" She celebrated quickly, until swiftly stepping off the plate smiling widely.

"What now?" Holly asked. "Where are you going?" She added, when Gail returned her helmet and bat on the shelf.

"I hit the ball. Game over." Gail stated as obvious. "Let's go eat?"

"Sure." Holly shrugged. "You're happy just hitting once?"

"Ecstatic." Gail grinned. "It was perfect. And now I don't have to do it again."

"Oh. Okay. I have to come by myself next time." Holly said sounding somewhat disappointed in Gail's ears.

"No-no. I can come with." Gail quickly volunteered and took Holly's hand in hers as she tugged the woman out the door. "I like watching you... Swing the bat. Um, in a totally un-creepy way?" She finished glancing at Holly.

"Okay." Holly pecked Gail on the cheek, before she could stop herself. That was just a friendly little kiss. On the cheek. Just a little friendly kiss, she decided blushing.

"Great.. Next up dinner." Gail was sure her face would split into two the way she was smiling.

.

* * *

On Friday Holly was nervously tidying up her apartment even though not much was out of place. Both she and Chloe were moderately neat. Chloe had gone out for dinner with their teammates Naomi and Dana, while Holly was expecting Gail to come any moment now. On a whim Holly had blurted out asking, if Gail would like to come over for a movie night.

So here she was agonizing over the fact that she'd be alone with Gail. On the couch. In the dimly lit living room watching 'Young Frankenstein.' A movie night.. just the two of them! Alone! Bad idea! I learned nothing,_ nothing_, from the batting cages, Holly groaned. Friends, friends, friends, she repeated over and over, while setting some snacks on the coffee table. There was a knock on the door, which made Holly jump.

"Shit.. Here we go." Holly breathed as she flexed her neck from side to side, before grabbing the door handle.

"Hey." Holly greeted opening the door and seeing Gail hover on the other side with a blue rose in her hand.

"Um.. Hey." Gail smiled nervously. She'd been fretting for hours and driving Traci to the brink of madness with her ponderings, if this was a date or not.

"Come in." Holly gestured with her hand.

"Here." Gail thrust the flower at Holly.

Oh my God! _Calm down._ At least try to be smooth. Try for God's sake, Gail moaned inwardly. Can't be having another meltdown today.. Already had one in the flower shop! Different colored roses mean different things, the shopkeeper had told her. The older woman had gone through a variety of colors, before finally reaching blue and saying that the blue is extraordinary and some say it expresses _'You are extraordinarily wonderful'_. I'll take it! Blue! Gail had practically shouted. Different colors.. Who knew, Gail sighed lifting her eyes back on Holly.

"It's beautiful. Thank you." Holly gave a gorgeous lop-sided smile, that made Gail swoon. "Here's the living room. Please sit and make yourself comfortable." Holly motioned.

"Thanks. Nice place." Gail said plopping down on the couch. "What a load of.. healthy snacks?" She grimaced a little seeing the spread on the table. Fruit slices, grapes, crackers, nuts.. Where were the cheese puffs?!

"I'll get us something to drink." Holly smirked before disappearing to the kitchen.

"So um.. I've been meaning to ask you about.." Gail called after Holly, but soon trailed off. "Actually forget it. It's none of my business."

"What?" Holly prompted. She walked back to the living room with a pitcher of Pepsi, two glasses and a bag of cheese puffs.

"Thank God!" Gail squealed once she saw the cheesy goodness and grabbed the bag dangling from Holly's fingers.

"You like?"

"I love!" Gail grinned meeting Holly's twinkling eyes. "How did you know?"

"You told me." Holly said in mock offence. "Repeatedly."

"Yeah. I did, didn't I?" Gail smirked happily.

"Uh huh. So what were you going to ask me?" Holly set the Pepsi down on the table.

"Stacy. You two are.. close?" Gail blurted fiddling with the bag of cheese puffs. The redhead had troubled her thoughts ever since the game. She was curious and.. jealous too. That woman had touched Holly so intimately and caused all kinds of unpleasant feelings swirl inside the blond.

"We're friends." Holly started as she sat next to Gail on the couch. She reached for the remote. "Stacy and I, we dated for a while."

"Oh. Okay." Gail nodded. Dated? Stacy obviously still held feelings for Holly. Did they end it just because Stacy transferred, Gail mused gloomily.

"We're friends now." Holly said taking Gail's hand in hers.

"Okay." Gail repeated smiling as she met Holly's eyes. "Press play."

"Have you seen this?" Holly asked, when the opening credits started to roll.

"I have, but it was ages ago." Gail said keeping her fingers intertwined with Holly's. "I remember I liked it."

The movie started, but the cheese puffs stayed untouched, because Gail didn't want to release her hold on Holly's hand to open the bag. She gently caressed the back of the brunette's hand with the pad of her thumb.

"Hey Holls! You home?" Chloe called out coming in.

"We're here."

"We?" Chloe asked cheekily as she made her way to the living room. "Gail? Hey."

"Hey." Gail answered unhappily. Holly had pulled her hand away and Gail put both of her hands slightly awkwardly around the bag of cheese puffs. "What are you doing here?" She asked with some acid in her voice.

"I live here." Chloe countered with a sly grin. "You?"

"I invited her. For a movie night." Holly intervened with narrowed eyes locked on her friend. "Just like I told you."

"Oh right. I remember. _Now._" Chloe shrugged. "A friendly movie night." She arched her eyebrow teasingly as she squeezed to sit between Holly and Gail. "What are we watching? Oo, Young Frankenstein. I love this movie."

"Really?" Gail huffed irritated, while moving further away from the smaller brunette, who had almost crawled in her lap.

"Huffing at me Peck?" Chloe asked innocently, while reaching for the grapes in the bowl on the sofa table.

"Why did you have to come and sit there. Touching me." Gail spat with a disgusted shiver at Chloe, aggravated that the woman had squeezed her ass between her and Holly. And interrupted their hand holding! "There's room on the floor."

"I like rubbing against Holly." Chloe said nonchalantly plugging a grape in her mouth. "She's hot."

"What?" Gail snarled flitting her blazing eyes between the women, while Holly snorted.

"Sorry, that came out wrong." Chloe smirked gleefully knowing full well what Gail had thought.

"_You_ came out wrong." Gail growled popping open the cheese puffs.

"Good one." Chloe let out a laugh. "Holly's warm. That's what I meant. I'm always freezing so it's.."

"Shut up. And watch the movie." Gail snapped.

"I'm Holly's bestie. You should be nicer to me, you know. I could stir up trouble." Chloe smirked evilly. She wouldn't, but Gail didn't need to know that.

"She won't." Holly said with a pointed look at Chloe, until moving her eyes to Gail's.

"Right.." Gail sighed as she met Holly's eyes. "_Please,_ shut up and watch the movie." She said to Chloe.

"Much better." Chloe praised.

.

* * *

After the movie ended Gail had left giving Holly a slightly awkward, but nice and warm hug under the watchful eye of Chloe, who was hovering right next to them. The unplanned hug with Chloe had been both a terrible surprise and horrendously awkward. For Gail. The smaller brunette had sort of launched herself at the striker, who had gulped at the contact and stood there rigidly for the durance of the way too long embrace.

"Why did you barge in?" Holly scolded Chloe once Gail was out the door. "I told you Gail would be here."

"We went to Burger King so it didn't take too long." Chloe shrugged. "Don't tell the coach."

"And you came home in less than an hour because?"

"I just wanted to make sure you'd be alright and.. to ruffle Gail's feathers a bit. As a best friend test of sorts." Chloe confessed with a flourish of her hand.

"Still.. You should have left the rose alone. I love it." Holly snapped rolling her eyes, until stomping to clear the coffee table in the living room.

"I just told her that blue meant unattainable and to have caution." Chloe smirked following her friend. "I thought she'd have an aneurysm." She snickered gleefully remembering Gail's horrified face.

"That was mean." Holly berated again. "I would have corrected you, that it also means.."

"Gail beat you to it." Chloe snorted gesturing wildly with her hands. "Holly no! It means you're wonderful and.. and… extraordinary and everything!" She imitated Gail's earlier outburst. "The flower lady said so!" Chloe fell into a fit of giggles.

"Oh shut up." Holly huffed, but couldn't help letting out a little laugh. "Gail was cute. I love the rose."

"Peck passed my test, you know." Chloe grinned with a wink.

"Passed?" Holly scoffed chuckling. "She called you a dimwitted amoeba. _Twice._"

"I was one tonight, but still she kept her cool. Mostly anyway." Chloe smirked. "For you. She likes you. I think I like her."

"I think I like her too." Holly murmured softly.

.

* * *

Gail fell face first with a heavy groan into her couch once she'd ventured inside her flat. Soon her phone started to ring in her pocket. She fished it out and tapped the green icon with a sigh.

"What?" She answered.

"So how was the movie night?"

"This is why you're calling me in the middle of the night Traci?" Gail huffed settling on her back propped up against the pillows.

"It's 11pm. Hardly middle of the night." Traci scoffed chuckling. "So? Was it a date?"

"It seemed like it at first." Gail exhaled disappointed.

"At first?" Traci echoed.

"Until.. Chloe showed up." Gail snarled. "Unexpectedly."

"Oh. You got the best friend approval test." Traci noted nonchalantly.

"It was a test?!" Gail screeched pouncing off the couch. "A test?!"

"Maybe. But you were civil and nice?" Traci said. "Right?"

"Right.." Gail sighed rubbing her face with her palm. "I might have called Price an amoeba a few times.. And flung a couple of grapes at her head.."

"Ah." Traci snorted. "There's a chance you've failed the test then."

"No shit." Gail breathed pacing around the room.

"You can re-take it." Traci comforted. "So did you ask more questions from your little notebook?"

"No. We just hung out and besides.. Chloe was there. Sitting between us. Blabbing the whole time!"

"Well, that must have been painful."

"It was." Gail spat. "And utterly annoying, but at least I got to spend time with Holly too."

"Sweet. Did you have fun with Holly?"

"I did. We held hands and I got a hug." Gail smiled.

"That's good. Hug is good. She's warming up to you."

"I hope so. I really like her Traci."

"I know." Traci said softly.

.

* * *

A few days later after the Rockets' evening practice was over coach Oliver came into the locker room clearing his throat.

"We'll be flying to Calgary tomorrow. As you all know we'll be travelling for the rest of the week." Oliver paused to look at his players. "Three games in only four days. Plus the travelling. It's going to be tough, but we'll get through it."

"Our whole staff is coming with, so you'll have all the aftercare you will need between games. Massage, nourishment and everything." Dov inserted.

"Right. First we'll fly to Calgary, then to Edmonton and from there to Winnipeg and then back home. You'll all get an travel itinerary. After this tight tour we'll have four home games in a row in three weeks." Oliver continued. "Oh and before I forget.. Gail?" Oliver met his striker's eyes.

"Coach?" Gail questioned surprised being suddenly singled-out.

"You'll be sharing a room on this trip." Oliver informed and watched Gail's face darken, a deep scowl appearing.

"That's not.." Gail began to snarl.

"The hotel rooms have been booked solid and you'll be bunking with Holly." Oliver said in a commanding tone expecting Peck to throw a hissy fit.

"Oh?" Gail quickly glanced at flabbergasted Holly. "I'm okay with it." A wide smile spread on Gail's face even when she desperately tried to tone it down. She was excited. She needed to write down some more questions and conversation topics in her little notebook.

"Really? Good." Oliver looked totally baffled. He had been ready to fight Gail on this. The last time he had tried to put someone in Gail's room the result had been an epic meltdown.

"What?" Holly gasped looking horrified at the prospect of being Gail's roommate for the durance of their trip. That would be a whole lot of awkward and stressful right there. Trying to stay in the safety of the friendzone, while sleeping in the same room. They were already tiptoeing on the line! Impossible! "But I thought I'd be.."

"You'll be sharing a room with Peck." Oliver nodded encouragingly at Holly with a small smile. He had noticed that Gail seemed to get along with Holly, so the goalkeeper was an obvious choice for the closed-off striker's roommate. Anybody else would get the full force of Peck's disdain. "You two get along right?"

"Yes! Right." Gail answered perkily and nodded excitedly eliciting a gleeful snort from Andy. "I.. Shut up." She narrowed her eyes at Andy, before turning to gaze at Holly.

"They'll get along very nicely." Andy chuckled wickedly. "Aww, look at that smile." Andy gave a nod towards Gail. "Peck's all perky and sweet, when she's with.."

"Shut up." Gail snarled at grinning McNally. "Like I was saying.. I don't mind sharing with Holly." She said giving a pointed glare at Andy.

"It's settled then." The coach clapped his hands a few times.

"Great." Holly sighed quietly hanging her head in defeat, before lifting her head back up and meeting Gail's happy bright eyes shining across the room. "Great." She repeated with a small smile, while Gail beamed back at her.

.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

A/N Chapter 7 up next week.

A/N Edited a bit.


	7. Awkward

Thanks for your continuing support and interest :)

Well... This chapter was a difficult one to get started. Don't know why! I'm not sure I'm that happy with it, but it is what it is.. And it's short too!

xoxo

* * *

The Rockets had boarded the plane to Calgary a few hours ago. It was a four-hour long flight and the team was told to eat and rest. The plane would land in time for them to head straight to the field for their scheduled evening practice. Only after the mandatory team dinner they would finally settle in their hotel for the night.

Holly took a deep breath and gave her tray to the flight attendant. Chloe was sitting next to her. The woman looked cautiously expectant and Holly knew it was because Chloe was just waiting for Holly to start talking again. Whining. Holly knew how annoying she was being, but just couldn't help herself. She was nervous.

The whole team had seats in the first class. Before the food had arrived Holly had been sneaking glances at Gail, who was seated further ahead on the other side of the isle. Holly had stopped her gazing, when Gail had caught her eyes and given a little smile and a wave.

"Oh my God.. this is gonna be so bad.. We're almost there.." Holly wrung her hands in her lap. "The same room. The same room! That's bad. I'm not sure I can.. you know, control myself with Gail prancing around… In the same room.. oh gods.. This is bad."

"Will you give it a rest. Since yesterday I've had to listen to you moan and fret." Chloe rolled her eyes. "You're never like this." She grimaced. "Where's the cool headed Dr. Holly? Where is she Holls?"

"I don't know. She's.. Not here." Holly sighed.

"Well, go get her!" Chloe growled. "You'll be fine. Seriously Holls. It'll be alright." She said more softly.

"But it's gonna be difficult.. I'm gonna.." Holly stammered. "I'm gonna crack!"

"You said Peck was good in the sack. So what's the problem?" Chloe smirked wickedly as she ransacked her purse for her Cornwell paperback and earplugs.

"I never said that!" Holly hissed pushing on Chloe's shoulder, who just glanced at her in fake annoyance. "I never said that." She repeated.

"But you didn't deny it either, when I asked. Which means.."

"Shut up!" Holly could feel her cheeks flaming.

"Cranky. Maybe Gail's magic fingers can.." Chloe started snickering.

"Seriously! Shut up!" Holly practically snarled. "Someone's gonna hear you!"

"Calm down. Everybody's sleeping or listening to music or.. whatever. Jeez. No need to have a meltdown." Chloe soothed, but couldn't resist an eyeroll. "And besides.. I mean.. What's the worst that could happen?"

"I don't know..."

"You let her in your pants and then you'll be right where you were before. Awkward."

"Chloe!"

"I'm just saying." Chloe shrugged. "You two are kinda friends now, right?"

"Right."

"So, that would just be sex with a friend. Friendly sex."

"Why would I want that?" Holly groaned clenching her jaw. "I don't have sex with my friends."

"Holly. Come on. I'm only teasing." Chloe said softly. "I just don't get why you're making such a big problem out of this. You like her. And we both know you want to be more than friends with Gail. You're just.. stubborn and resistant or whatever."

"But it's too soon!" Holly wailed quietly. "If.. something happens.."

"Sex happens?"

"Yes." Holly hissed. "It would be too soon and it would be just like before. A one-night thing."

"No. It wouldn't." Chloe said. "You two like each other."

"We liked each other before." Holly reminded.

"But not like this. Gail is really making an effort. You've noticed. I've noticed. The whole team has noticed! Some are really freaked out, when she gets all smiley and sweet with you. They think she's on drugs or something." Chloe ended with a chuckle.

"So, oh wise one – What's your sage advice? What should I do?" Holly asked sarcasm lacing her tone.

"Well, if I were you…" Chloe drawled suggestively. "I'd hit that." She gestured ahead of them where Gail was sleeping.

"I'm not talking to you." Holly huffed and closed her eyes.

"You will. Eventually." Chloe patted the keeper's thigh. "Talk to me and.. hit that." She finished making Holly groan.

"I know." Holly sighed keeping her eyes closed, but took Chloe's hand in hers giving it a little squeeze. "I don't think I have enough self-control to not.. You know."

"It'll be okay. If you're lucky, you both will be too tired to think about any hanky panky on this trip." Chloe said. "But.. if you're really lucky there'll be only a double bed in your room. You get to snuggle." She added cheekily, before putting the earplugs in her ears.

"Oh no." Holly gasped opening her eyes wide.

.

* * *

The evening practice on the Calgary Stingrays' stadium had gone well. After the quick dinner the team headed to the hotel. Holly and Gail had already gotten their key from the front desk and were strolling along the hallway with their suitcases in tow trying to find the right room.

"Here it is." Gail gestured with her hand. She slid the key card into the lock. The green light lit up and Gail pushed the door open. She let Holly get in ahead of her.

"Thank God for small miracles.." Holly muttered relieved, when her eyes fell on the two separate beds in the room.

"Did you say something?" Gail asked.

"Um, looks nice." Holly swept her eyes over the room.

"Yeah. Neat and.. clean." Gail stammered. Neat and clean? Oh just shut up! She scolded herself. "Very nice and.. neat.." Shut up!

"It is.." Holly cleared her throat. "Clean." Not awkward at all, she groaned inwardly. We have now established without a doubt that the room is nice and clean, Holly shook her head a little.

"So.. Um.. Which bed do you want?" Gail sputtered out. Why the hell is this so awkward? We're friends aren't we, she took a deep breath. Calm down. But a little voice inside her head reminded that she wanted to be more than friends and _that_ was why this felt awkward. Sharing a room with someone you want to have under you writhing.. Don't go there.

"Whichever. I mean.. I not picky. Both look good. Right? I can sleep anywhere and.." Holly forced herself to pause mid-ramble glancing at Gail. "I'll take this one." She said rolling her suitcase next to the bed beside the window.

"Okay." Gail nodded and went to her bed. She stayed standing next to it hoping to figure out something to say. Something intelligent, but her brain was freezing and her notebook was still buried in her bag. So she stayed silent.

Silence was stretching and Gail noted Holly start to unpack her things. The brunette obviously had a system. Gail saw that Holly's bag was immaculately packed and organized. Her own not so much. She always sort just threw everything in and sat on the bag to get the zipper done.

"So.." Gail started making Holly meet her eyes. "Do you want to watch some tv or are we getting in bed now?"

"What?" Holly gasped looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"What?" Gail repeated baffled, but then her eyes widened as she realized what she had said. "To sleep. To sleep I meant."

"Ah. Um, I think I'll go see Chloe first." Holly said and practically ran out of the room.

"Shit." Gail slammed her bag on the bed after Holly had gone. "Are we getting in bed now? What the actual fuck?!" She snarled alone. "Stupid."

.

* * *

Holly had been sitting on Chloe's bed for an hour already dreading to go back to her own room.

"Go to bed Holly." Chloe finally said, when Naomi was starting to turn off the lights. "To your room."

"But.."

"I know Gail is there and you're desperately trying to keep your hands and.. other body parts off her, but it's getting late and it's game day tomorrow."

"I don't.. wanna get my hands.." Holly scoffed trying to look offended, but soon trailed off with Chloe's roommate Naomi looking at her curiously. "I'm going. Goodnight."

Holly shuffled to her room opening the door quietly hoping to not wake Gail. The room was dark and quiet and Gail was obviously asleep. In the sliver of light filtering through the cracked curtains Holly made her way towards her bed where she'd left her sleep tank and shorts. She had almost reached the bed, when she stubbed her toe on the chair leg.

"Shit!" Holly hissed in pain. "Nice job. Fuck.. Ow. That hurts." She groaned sitting at the edge of her bed and grabbed her foot in her hands.

"Holly?" Gail husked sleepily.

"I'm fine. Stubbed my toe." Holly sighed. "Go back to sleep. Sorry I woke you." She said fiddling with her foot.

"Let me see." Gail flicked on the night light and rounded the beds and knelt before Holly.

"What are you doing?" Holly gasped, when Gail pulled her foot in her lap.

"I'm checking." Gail's fingers ghosted on Holly's toes, while the other hand was massaging her calf.

"I'm fine." Holly said as she tried to pull her leg from Gail's lap. "Uh.." She breathed, when Gail held on and touched her leg so gently. The blond was obviously worried, but Holly was getting flustered. She could feel her cheeks flaming. Oh gods.. don't touch my leg like that. No, no, no.. Holly fretted inwardly. Her eyes were growing dark watching Gail needily. Get a grip! She's just concerned, Holly told herself.

"Does this hurt?" Gail lifted her eyes to Holly's. Holly quickly lowered her desire filled eyes. "Maybe you should see the doctor?"

"I am a doctor. I'm fine." Holly gave a tight smile. "Thanks." She grabbed her night clothes off the bed.

Holly managed to pull her leg from Gail's grasp and bolted to the bathroom wincing only a little before closing the door behind her. With a sigh she leaned her back on the door. I'm in so much trouble, she thought. Thank heavens we have separate beds, I'd be crawling on top of her otherwise already! Take a breath. Calm down. You are friends with Gail. _Friends._ An image of naked Gail wrapped around her flashed through Holly's mind. "Shit!" She exclaimed out loud, while burying her head in her hands. "Calm down and go to bed. Your own bed." Holly looked at herself on the mirror.

"Are you sure you're alright Holly?" Gail murmured from the other side of the door.

"Yeah. I'll be right out." Holly said more huskily than she intended.

"Okay." Gail accepted.

Holly took her time brushing her teeth. Finally taking a deep breath she opened the door turning off the bathroom light. The room was quiet as Holly stealthily made her way to her bed.

"Goodnight Holly." Gail said softly meeting Holly's eyes before flicking the night light off.

"Goodnight Gail."

.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)


	8. Irresistible

Thanks for your follows, favorites and comments :)

Special thanks to Ozmett – I used your nugget of information about the keeper's gloves here. Well, sort of anyway ;)

xoxo

* * *

Gail cracked her eyes open the next morning and stretched her body yawning a little. She was surprised how good she had actually slept even though the previous evening had been somewhat.. difficult for all kinds of reasons. First all that awkwardness between her and Holly. Only to be added with the foot fondling happening.

Gail groaned quietly. She had fondled Holly's leg and foot to make sure she wasn't injured, but when her fingertips had grazed the soft skin on Holly's calf Gail's thoughts had spiraled towards wanting.. _to touch more._ But the brunette hadn't seemed all that excited to Gail. Maybe Holly didn't want her anyway. Maybe she really wanted to be Gail's friend. _Friend only._ Shit, Gail mused turning to face Holly's bed. Holly was still sleeping. Looking gorgeous as always, Gail noted with a soft smile. Her eyes swept over Holly with admiration. Now I'm staring at her while she's asleep. _Stalker!_ Gail huffed at herself and managed to stop ogling the sleeping woman. Gail got up with a sigh intending to take a shower. Gail was just about to grab the bathroom door handle, when a sleepy sigh and groan made her turn around. Holly's half opened eyes found Gail's. Holly looked a bit out of it Gail thought, but the keeper was smiling so very sweetly.

"Good morning." Gail gave little smile back. Stay friendly even though Holly looks.. so adorable and.. extremely delicious. She obviously doesn't want to be more than friends or date you or anything.. Just stay friendly and don't crawl next to her now, Gail decided feeling more than a bit deflated.

"Hey… Um.. You're.. really pretty in the morning." Holly murmured with a soft smile, while raking her sleepy eyes dreamily all over Gail, who was hovering in front of the bathroom door dressed in a tight fitting white tank top and black boyshorts. The blond with her bed hair looked like an irresistible combination of cute and sexy, Holly noted. "You're always so pretty." Holly sighed softly in awe as she locked eyes with Gail.

"Oh.. Thank you.." A soft, but wide smile spread on Gail's face, while her brow arched in surprise. "You too.." She swallowed as Holly's still sleepy, but adoring eyes held eye contact with hers.

"So.. Uh.. You can go first." Holly whispered after blinking and clearing her throat motioning vaguely to the bathroom with her hand.

"Um.. Okay. Thanks." Gail nodded clearing her throat also, before slipping into the bathroom.

As soon as the door clicked shut behind the striker Holly released a deep breath and pulled her pillow over her face. "Oh gods.. I'm dying here.. What the hell was I thinking?! You're always so pretty? Oh my god. Just shut up.." She groaned thinking she wanted nothing more than to go after Gail and take a morning shower together. "_Friends!_ What a stupid idea. It's never gonna work!" Holly hissed at herself.

Gail shut the door behind her and clamped her hand over her mouth to stop herself for squealing out loud. She leaned her back flat on the door grinning under her palm. After a moment she realized, she couldn't hog the bathroom for too long. They needed to get down to breakfast. She shook her body and went to lean over the sink curling her fingers on the edge. "I.. I think.. she likes me." Gail whispered quietly as she looked at her own happy face reflected in the mirror.

.

* * *

The late afternoon day game against Calgary Stingrays had been a tight one. It had ended in a tie. The whole rockets team was totally spent after the final whistle blew. It had been a warm day and the Stingrays had been a difficult and tough opponent for the Toronto team. Holly had been under fire throughout the game with shots coming from all directions. The Rockets' defense play had not been up to par. A tie after the Stingrays' relentless press was almost a victory for the guest team.

The somber and tired Rockets had had a meeting and then dinner after the game, before heading to the airport and flying to Edmonton. Their game against the Edmonton Otters was scheduled for the next day early evening.

When the plane touched down in Edmonton the players climbed on the team bus, that drove them to their hotel. It was late and the players were all ready to get in their rooms and get some sleep. Gail trailed after Holly in the corridor as the brunette checked the numbers on the doors.

"Here it is." Holly said stopping to open the door to their room.

"I just want to get to sleep." Gail groaned tiredly behind Holly.

"Oh hell no.. This is not good." Holly swallowed, when her eyes landed on the double bed in the room. She thought she had murmured her statement low enough for Gail not to hear, but she did.

"Um.. It's a big bed." Gail pointed out hoping to ease Holly's mind. Maybe I get to cuddle Holly, Gail thought hopefully.

"It is." Holly nodded. Shit. This is not good, she repeated in her head. "A big bed."

.

* * *

The two women both unpacked their bags in silence not addressing the giant elephant in the room. The king size double bed staring them right in the face.

"So.. Um.. You can take the bathroom first." Gail said making Holly lift her eyes from the insides of her suitcase.

"Thanks." Holly nodded stiffly, before grabbing her stuff and retreating into the bathroom.

"Oh hell.. " Gail groaned and flopped on her back on the bed. "A fucking double bed.."

Gail wasn't bothered by sleeping in the same bed with Holly, but she didn't want the brunette to feel uncomfortable. We are both adults. I'm an adult. I can keep my hands to myself, Gail thought resolutely. I just have to keep right on the edge of the bed. Do not put your hands on her! Distance. Distance is the key to success. Give Holly space. _Space and time._ "I can do this."

"Your turn." Holly gestured towards the bathroom as she came out and paused beside the bed.

"Okay." Gail croaked out startled out of her thoughts by Holly's sudden appearance.

Holly watched the bathroom door close after Gail, before slipping into the bed and burrowing under the covers. She sighed and closed her eyes. "Just keep your hands to yourself." Holly murmured quietly. Gail is a friend. _We're friends._ I don't want to mess that up just for.. one night or.. something. Maybe we could be something more, Holly swallowed. Could we? "Keep to your side." She ordered and settled at the very edge of the bed. "Oh great.. There's only one big blanket in this _big bed._." She exhaled nervously adjusting her pillow and the blanket.

Gail was seemingly calm, when she came back to the room and settled into bed. She noticed that Holly was perched right on the edge of the other side. Gail sighed and turned off the nightlight.

"Goodnight Gail." Holly whispered facing the other way from the blond.

"Goodnight." Gail turned on her back taking a deep breath and closing her eyes.

Gail listened to Holly's soft breathing and when it finally evened out she realized the brunette had drifted off to sleep. It was no wonder as the keeper was beat after today's game, Gail understood. But she herself felt like she couldn't sleep. Her thoughts kept swirling around Holly. Holly and her. Friendship. Someother.. ship. Gail stared at the ceiling trying to force her mind to shutdown and to dose off. Maybe I should go to the bathroom to read or something, Gail mused a while later almost getting up, when she felt the bed dip and Holly roll closer to her. She held her breath waiting what would happen. Another russle and another dip. Gail whimpered as Holly's arm snaked around her middle and Holly's nose nuzzled her neck.

"Oh my god.." Gail exhaled tensely. "Holly?" She whispered cautiously.

Holly didn't answer and Gail knew that she was still asleep. Holly had gravitated to Gail in her sleep. Somehow that made Gail's insides turn to mush with happiness. She relaxed smiling and melted in Holly's arms quickly drifting to sleep in the warm embrace.

.

* * *

As the morning came Holly's eyes fluttered open for a moment and she burrowed more firmly against the warm body tangled up with hers. She sighed contently and ended up closing her eyes once more. Holly's hand slipped under a shirt to caress the soft skin. A soft moan sounded in the room making Holly gasp and wake up with a start realizing that she was in bed with Gail. In bed with Gail, fondling the silky softness of the blond's abdomen with her fingers.

Gail turned in Holly's arms facing the brunette. "Hey.. Good morning." She murmured against the other woman's chest, while draping her arm over Holly's waist.

"Morning." Holly squeaked hoarsely with all kinds of sugary emotions starting to burst inside her. This felt nice. To hold Gail. To be held by Gail. Holly's scientific brain caught on soon though and she knew she needed to stop this, before the.. _snuggling_ would escalate. Holly wanted it to escalate. This was dangerous. Get up, the brunette commanded herself feebly. "I'll take.. the first turn in the bathroom?" She stuttered unevenly as she started to wiggle out of Gail's arms.

"Mmhm. Go ahead." Gail regretfully let Holly slip out of the bed immediately missing the feel of the woman close to her.

"Cuddling! Holy crap.. " Holly groaned hitting her head against the closed door with a thud. "Why does she have to be so sweet, cuddly and.. hot! It was much easier to not want her, when I thought she was a bitch! One night together to go and.. I'm not gonna make it. I'm only human.."

Holly padded in front of the sink lifting her eyes to the mirror. "I'm not gonna make it.." She repeated with a little smile, before shaking her head.

.

* * *

After having breakfast at the hotel's restaurant as a team Gail set her sights on Traci, before her friend could escape to her room. Gail wanted a word with her best friend. She wanted to vent. She needed to.. open up and share a little. Gail realized grumpily, that she needed to _talk_. That was a first, she huffed. Voluntarily finding Traci to talk to her about _her and Holly_.. My love life or lack there of, she corrected with a sigh.

"Traci! Traci!" Gail hissed and yanked her friend with her to the nearby stairwell.

"Jeez! Where's the fire?" Traci mocked Gail's rapid movements as the door shut behind them and she smoothed out her shirt.

"In my pants!" Gail wailed.

"Funny." Traci snorted smirking.

"I'm being serious Trace! Last night.. This morning.. There was cuddling, tangled limbs, fingers on my skin.." Gail threw Traci a quick glance until squeezing her eyes shut. "And I.. I want to.. I.. I'm gonna crack and pounce on Holly soon. I just.. I just can't take much longer!" She screeched balling up her fists as her eyes flew open.

"Ah. I see." Traci said overtly calm, while eyeing her friend with a raised eyebrow. "And.." She prodded questioningly.

"I'm trying to be a gentlewoman and respectful and.. all that." Gail hung her head with a sigh.

"Aww Gail.. That's so romantic." Traci approved smiling giving Gail's shoulder a pat.

"Romantic? It's a nightmare!" Gail moaned waving her hands around. "Holly spooned me last night. I.. I cuddled her this morning!"

"And that was a nightmare?" Traci arched her brow again.

"No!" Gail snarled. "Of course not! The nightmare part is that I wanted to kiss her so bad and I can't!"

"Why can't you?"

"Traci! Concentrate!" Gail spat unimpressed by her friend's apparent cluelessness.

"I'm sorry, but you're all over the place with your fretting." Traci rolled her eyes.

"I'm trying to be respectful. So Holly can set the pace. But if it's a snail's pace I'm gonna.. not be able to control myself.."

"Oh. Right." Traci nodded. "But if she wanted to be close to you.. Like that. Um, it's a good sign right?"

"I hope so." Gail croaked with hope flooding inside her.

"Come on. We should go. The bus leaves soon. Morning practice. Remember?" Traci reminded.

"Yeah. Game day." Gail pulled the door open stepping back into the lobby. "And then off to Winnipeg. Do you think Holly would like to go sightseeing with me tomorrow? We do have the day off."

"We have a game to win first. Here in Edmonton. Concentrate Gail. Put your game face on." Traci commanded with a smirk. "Then you can cuddle with your… With Holly again."

"Do you think there'll be a double bed in Winnip.."

"You're such a goner Gail. Like a little puppy on Holly's leash." Traci snickered cutting Gail off. "It's kinda sad, but also kinda.. sweet."

"Hmph. I'm not sweet. I'm a badass!" Gail countered with narrowed eyes as she pulled the door open.

"You wish."

.

* * *

The warm-up for the game was starting soon and the Rockets' players were strolling one by one out of their locker room after hearing Coach Oliver's final pep talk and instructions. Holly noted Gail getting up after lacing up her cleats and adjusting her shin guards once more.

"Hey.. Gail?" Holly took a hold a Gail's arm, when the blond traipsed past where the keeper was still seated. "Um, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure." Gail nodded looking somewhat surprised seeing Holly stand up and tug her along. Gail let herself be dragged to a little nook along the hallway, while their teammates went the other way towards the entrance out to the field.

"So.. What did you want to talk about?" Gail asked hesitantly, when Holly just stood silently in front of her shuffling nervously from foot to foot.

"Well that.. I'm sorry for.. You know.. violating your personal space last night." Holly said sighing casting her eyes down. "You're just.. Um.. I was.."

"What? _Violating?_" Gail scoffed baffled. "You did no such thing." She said with conviction.

"But I just sort of clung onto.." Holly started explaining meeting the blond's wide eyes, but Gail quickly cut her off.

"Holly no. _Just no._ I liked it! Okay? I liked when you held me.." Gail swallowed staring into Holly's apologetic eyes. "In your arms. I.. I liked it Holly. Please don't apologize for that."

"Gail.. This.." Holly wiggled her index finger between them. "Friends thing is really.. not working for me." She confessed shrugging a little.

"Oh?" Gail's eyes widened in alarm. She didn't want to lose Holly's friendship. She didn't want to lose Holly. She wanted to be with Holly.

"It's just not working." Holly gulped eyeing Gail with a mix of nervousness and something else. "For me."

"But Holly.. I'm sure it'll all work out. I think we're great friends. We will be great.." Gail rambled, but was suddenly silenced, when Holly's soft lips pressed on hers. "Oh.." Gail whimpered. What's happening, she managed to think overwhelmed, before melting into the kiss.

Holly nipped on Gail's lips until cautiously slipping her tongue in the blond's mouth. Gail moaned quietly and responded eagerly by gliding her tongue against Holly's. The blond wrapped her arms around the keeper's middle pulling their bodies together and holding Holly impossibly close. Holly brought her hands behind Gail's neck to secure the blond wouldn't escape from her. Though Gail didn't seem like she wanted to stop or bolt anywhere, Holly hazily realized. Actually the striker just latched on harder to the keeper's lips. Holly's glove covered hands rubbed gently on Gail's shoulders and neck as their mouths explored each other.

"Oh my God.. What is that smell?" Gail crinkled her nose pulling away slightly.

"Um.. Sorry.. I.." Holly dropped her hands from Gail and took a step back.

"Why are you stopping?" Gail whined pulling Holly back against her. "Come here." She purred.

"But.. my gloves.." Holly lifted her hands a little as to show them to the blond.

"Forget the gloves." Gail said with an impatient eye roll finding Holly's mouth once again, but only for a moment. "Oh god.. Seriously what the hell stinks in here?" She snorted glancing around.

"Me." Holly confessed sheepishly. "I'm sorry."

"What?" Gail met Holly's eyes.

"I mean.. My gloves.." Holly shrugged with a pink tint to her cheeks. "..are a bit smelly I guess."

"Your gloves? Did you wash them in sewage or something?" Gail smirked at the brunette's adorableness.

"You don't wash your gloves!" Holly huffed horrified. "It's bad luck! Not to mention that you can't.."

"Oh gods.. Calm down. Don't wash them for all I care." Gail soothed wanting to get back to what they were doing a moment ago. "Could you just.. I don't know, keep them down wind?" The blond teased and tugged Holly's glove covered hands on her waist, before brushing her lips over Holly's.

"Mmm.." A small moan slipped from Holly's mouth as their lips moved together slowly.

"Holly?" Luck's voice rang out in the corridor making the two women halt their kissing and spring apart.

"Uh.. Sorry." Holly swallowed as she stepped further away from the blond.

"Shit." Gail grumbled disliking Luck more and more now.

"Yeah?" Holly called out breathily into the hallway. "Jen?"

"We're starting the warm-up Holly. Chris is waiting." Jen appeared in front of Holly and Gail giving both women a curious look, but didn't comment on the women's flushed faces.

"Okay. I'll be right there. We were just.. I'll be there." Holly promised and Jen nodded and started walking away. "Um.. I'm.. sorry.. I guess I.. I should go. To warm up." Holly stammered to Gail with a lop-sided smile and regretfully scampered after Jen.

"But _I_ was just warming up in all the right places.." Gail whined by herself feeling all tingly as she watched Holly leave. She shook her head, until sashaying to the field herself with a wide smile spreading on her lips. Holly kissed me. "We kissed." She sighed elated.

.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

A/N Life's been a bit hectic lately and I wrote this chapter quite hastily.. I'll edit this later, when I have a moment / Done 8th of September!

A/N And I'm sorry - I seriously can't believe these team names I keep coming up with :D Animals and bugs everywhere!


	9. Rushing

Thanks for your continuing support and love :)

A heads up – some M-rated content in this chapter!

xoxo

* * *

The game against Edmonton had ended a while ago and the Rockets were headed to Winnipeg. Holly plopped down on her window seat on the plane. Chloe came right behind her and sat next to her with a heavy sigh.

"Thank gods we don't have practice tomorrow.. Only the evening game against Winnipeg Blazers." Chloe groaned tiredly. "How long is this flight?"

"Two hours." Holly estimated.

"I'm beat." Chloe whined. "I wanna go to the hotel and sleep.."

"We knew this 3 game straight was gonna be draining." Holly nodded. "One game and then we get to go home."

"At least we've played well. No. Not well.. Decently." Chloe shrugged. "The game against Calgary was horrible." She grimaced.

"It was." Holly agreed. "Our defense was a mess again. Glad we won tonight though."

"And I scored from Gail's pass." Chloe beamed.

"You did. You two play together nicely." Holly patted Chloe's thigh smiling.

"Not as nicely as the two of you.." Chloe grinned mischievously. "Play together." She drawled suggestively with a wink making Holly withdraw her hand.

"Don't start." Holly stopped Chloe's teasing. "I hope me and Gail only had to share a bed in Edmonton." She added quietly as an afterthought.

"Now now Holls." Chloe smirked. "You and I both know you don't mean that._ At all._"

"Chloe.." Holly groaned with her cheeks reddening, while her darted nervously around.

"What was that?" Chloe leaned closer latching her eyes on her friend.

"What?" Holly shrugged.

"That look just now?" Chloe pointed a finger at Holly. "The look on _your face_."

"There was no look." Holly said defensively, while fiddling with her phone and earplugs.

"I don't believe you. Spit it out. What are you hiding?" Chloe pressed poking Holly on her arm.

"Fine.. Wecuddledlastnight.. Um.. And then Ikissedher, you know, just before the game…" Holly rushed out quickly, before glancing at Chloe. "We kissed." She said more slowly.

"Oh.. Kissing." Chloe widened her eyes. "My, my, my... That's why you looked so flustered, when you finally came out to the field. I knew something was up." She smirked. "So now what?"

"I don't know.." Holly sighed. "I like her. But I think we should take it slow and not rush into anything."

"And Gail wants to rush?"

"No. Gail's been very.. um.. considerate." Holly said. "But the thing is.."

"What is the thing?"

"I want to rush. I want to rush so bad." Holly whispered with strain in her voice.

"You two have been circling each other for weeks Hollster." Chloe rolled her eyes. "You haven't rushed into anything. It has taken you long enough. Just go for it already."

"Jump into bed with her?" Holly swallowed meeting Chloe's eyes.

"Girl! You got a one track mind!" Chloe scolded playfully. "I meant - Ask her out."

"Ask her out." Holly repeated breathily. "I could do that."

"Go sightseeing with her tomorrow or something." Chloe suggested. "Winnipeg is a beautiful city."

"Yeah. I'll ask her out." Holly agreed with a little smile. "A date."

.

* * *

Gail's eyes had been on Holly the whole time they were forced to wait for boarding. Holly had been talking with Chris and then Jen and then Chloe, so Gail hadn't wanted to butt in. Finally when the plane was ready Gail had scampered to Holly and walked into the plane next to her. Both women had been quiet, but smiling like idiots. Gail had noticed this herself as she had seen their reflection on the glass surface of the corridor. She realized her badass reputation was gonna be in shatters soon, but she couldn't care less. Holly had smiled and said 'see you when we land', before shuffling to her seat and Gail's smile widened even more.

"So.. You seem weird. Happy." Traci noted as Gail settled next to her in the plane.

"Yeah. I guess I am." Gail nodded glancing towards Holly's seat. "Happy I mean. Not weird."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you happy?" Traci smirked. She obviously had to dig it out of Gail even though Traci knew only one thing could make Gail beam like this. Only one person.

"We won so I'm happy." Gail gave Traci a warning glare.

"Yeah. Ecstatic for sure." Traci snorted not willing to drop the subject. "What's the real reason? Come on spit it out." She cooed.

Gail leaned closer and whispered. "Holly kissed me." A huge grin spread on her face.

"I guessed your chipper mood was due to her, but.." Traci paused for emphasis with a teasing glint in her eyes. "She _kissed_ you?"

"She did. And it was.. spectacular." Gail exhaled dreamily.

"And now?"

"I don't know." Gail gulped. "I haven't talked to her about it."

"Just ask her out."

"Can I do that?" Gail met Traci's eyes.

"I don't know. _Can you?_" Traci teased grinning wickedly.

"Oh shut up!" Gail scoffed rolling her eyes. "I'll ask her out on a date." She added with a smile.

.

* * *

The Rockets exited the bus parked in front of the hotel. Soon the players hovered in the lobby, while everyone got their keys. Gail kept sneaking glances at Holly, who was standing next to Chloe. They were obviously discussing something important, but when Chloe said something and poked Holly on the stomach the brunette blushed and suddenly locked eyes with Gail. Gail swallowed with wide eyes, before waving with her hand and showing that she now had the key to their room. Holly nodded with a nervous smile and started walking towards Gail.

"Have fuuun." Traci whispered lecherously to Gail making the blond give her an angry glare, before she moved to meet Holly.

"We're on the 7th floor." Gail said to Holly after clearing her throat, when they met at the elevators.

"Okay." Holly acknowledged and pushed the button for their floor.

The elevator dinged and the women stepped out.

"This way." Gail motioned noting the sign on the wall. "Here it is." She unlocked the door to their room and let Holly go in first holding the door open for the keeper.

"Oh Christ! What is it with these one bed rooms!" Holly fretted as she laid her eyes on the double bed as soon as she stepped in. She knew she wouldn't be able to control herself much longer.

"I'm sorry.." Gail murmured behind her. She didn't want Holly to be upset. "Maybe if I.."

"No." Holly swallowed. "No. I'm sorry. It's just that.." Holly trailed off. What could she say? It's just that she was gonna jump on Gail, rip her clothes off and make the blond scream her name, if they had to sleep in the same bed! Holly had been in a state of horniness for almost the whole trip and she wanted to take it slow with Gail! Take her time touching her. But obviously that would be.. monumentally difficult, Holly groaned inwardly.

"Just what?" Gail asked, but Holly shrugged sighing. "I'm sorry you're uncomfortable."

"Don't be." Holly met Gail's eyes.

"But you are. Aren't you?" Gail sighed lowering her gaze to the floor. "Because you want to stay away from me."

"Gail.. That's really not it." Holly snorted a little despite herself. That_ really_ wasn't it, she almost rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I was.." Gail started quietly with her eyes glued to the carpet.

"For god's sake.. Stop apologizing." Holly groaned running her fingers through her hair anxiously. "I want to be close to you Gail. I.. I like you. And it's hard to try.. stay away. From you." She confessed in a whoosh making Gail's eyes dart to hers.

"Really?" Gail asked her voice cracking.

"Really." Holly stepped closer and ran her palm over Gail's arm.

"I like you too." Gail breathed, before pulling Holly into a tight hug.

"Go out with me?" They asked at the same time, before chuckling softly.

"Smooth." Holly snickered.

"Will you?" Gail pulled away a little to lock eyes with Holly. "Go out with me tomorrow?"

"Sightseeing maybe?" Holly suggested.

"Yes. I'd like that." Gail agreed readily.

"I'd love to." Holly smiled softly.

"Great." Gail breathed a sigh of relief. "It's a date."

"Yeah. A date." Holly whispered as her eyes dropped to Gail's lips. "Um.." She started, but paused.

"A goodnight's kiss?" Gail prodded whispering huskily.

"Yes." Holly husked and captured Gail's lips into a sweet kiss.

.

* * *

After both had showered and brushed their teeth Holly and Gail had settled into bed. They'd been lying side by side for probably twenty minutes already and it was starting to get really weird and awkward. Holly cracked first and exhaled, before rolling onto her side facing Gail.

"Gail?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I.. um.." Holly stammered. "What's your view on cuddling? I mean I.."

"Come here Holls." Gail cut in grabbing Holly's hand and tugged the woman closer.

Holly melted against Gail's warm frame and hummed in content. She lifted her head a little and saw the contours of Gail's face in the semi-dark room. Holly leaned in brushing her lips over Gail's. The blond caught Holly's lips in a firm liplock making the brunette moan in budding excitement. Gail pushed her tongue against Holly's feeling her head spin from building arousal. Her hands started rubbing over Holly's side and then back, before venturing lower.

"Um.. I think we.." Holly croaked huskily, when a hand dropped to palm her ass over her panties.

"Right.." Gail said out of breath pulling her hands away.

"Gail.." Holly almost whined. She hadn't meant to make Gail stop, but it was all just moving so fast. She didn't want to have just sex. She wanted to make love to Gail and that.. was a scary thought.

"I get it Holly. It's okay. You're not ready." Gail said softly. "I'm sorry. I.. I rushed.. And I want you to.. know that.. I'm sorry.. I won't hurt you again. I promise." She wound her arms around the other woman holding her tightly.

"I know." Holly answered and suddenly realized that.. she did know. She trusted Gail not to hurt her again.

"Is this okay?" Gail asked hesitantly after a moment. "Being close to you. Holding you like this I mean."

"Yeah. It's more than okay." Holly exhaled smiling through her still thrumming desire. "Goodnight Gail." She whispered burrowing her face in the crook of Gail's neck thinking how long she could keep from touching the blond. Not long, she guessed shivering.

"Goodnight Holly." Gail answered and pecked Holly on the top of her head.

Gail had almost slumbered off, when she felt soft lips ghosting along her neck. Fingers trailing on top of her thigh.

"Gail?" Holly murmured.

"Yeah?" Gail croaked opening her eyes and saw Holly hovering over her.

"Make love to me?" Holly whispered as her mouth gently captured Gail's and her hand slipped under the blond's top trailing softly over the blond's ribs leaving goosebumps in its trail.

"Uh.." Gail's breath hitched and eyes fluttered shut, when Holly's fingers ghosted under her breast.

"Gail?" Holly stopped her movements.

"Uh? What?" Gail whined opening her eyes again, when Holly didn't move her hand to her breast. "Holly.. Yes.. Please.. Please touch me." She arched her chest against Holly's touch, before clamping her hand over Holly's with a deep groan. Gail pulled Holly's hand off from under her tank top.

"I.. I.." Holly started to stutter and pull away. "I'm sorry."

"Don't. Let me.." Gail murmured against Holly's mouth silencing the brunette, while pulling her closer. "Touch you. I _need_ to touch you Holly."

"Hmm.." Holly hummed latching her lips again to Gail's.

They kissed languidly for a long while, until Gail pushed Holly flat on her back. The blond settled on her side leaning on her bent arm and slowly snaked her other hand under Holly's top. She traced the contours of the keeper's ribs with her fingers travelling lazily upwards.

Holly's eyes fluttered shut and her breath hitched as Gail's hand found her breast and began to massage the mound firmly. Holly's back arched, but all of a sudden Gail's warm hand was gone. Holly forced her eyes open to find Gail looking at her softly.

"Let's take this off okay?" Gail said huskily while tugging the hem of Holly's shirt up.

"Yeah." Holly croaked sitting up a bit and sliding the shirt off with Gail's help, until settling back down on the bed. "Um.." She hummed looking at Gail, whose eyes were roaming all over the exposed flesh.

"You're so.." Gail trailed her fingers over Holly's stomach making the skin twitch involuntarily. "..so beautiful Holly."

"You.." Holly trailed off as Gail's hand once again found her breast rolling the straining peak under her palm. Her whole body was tingling in anticipation.

Gail was in awe. She was sure she was dreaming. _She had her hands on Holly._ Gail couldn't believe it all was true. She let out a small whimper, before lowering her lips on Holly's other nipple and lavishing it thoroughly with her tongue. _She had her lips on Holly._ Gail felt Holly's fingers thread in her short cropped blond hair, which just spurred her on. she loved the little appreciative noises Holly was making. Gail desperately wanted to make Holly feel good.

Gail pulled her mouth from the nipple with a small pop and moved in to kiss Holly heatedly. The brunette responded eagerly and Gail boldly slipped her thigh between Holly's legs. Holly moaned in Gail's open mouth and soon started rocking softly against Gail's thigh making the blond press more firmly against her center.

Holly's hands released their grip on Gail's hair and dropped down the knead on the blond's tight ass. She pulled the woman closer and ground harder on the thigh between her own. She could feel the heat pooling in her core.

"Oh gods.." Holly exhaled shakily keeping her lips moving together with Gail's.

"You feel so good." Gail admitted and to prove her point her hand wandered all over Holly's heated skin. She pulled her lips away from Holly's and peppered soft kisses on the keeper's neck and torso. Her fingers gently tugged on the elastic on Holly's panties making the skin there jump impatiently. Gail pulled her thigh back a little stopping Holly from rocking firmly against it.

"Gail?" Holly groaned as her dark eyes fluttered open. She was way beyond the point of stopping this. She didn't want Gail to stop. The blond's touches felt so good.

"Hmmm?" Gail murmured distractedly as she slowly slipped her hand under Holly's panties sliding her finger through the wet folds.

"Oh.." Holly bit her lip, when Gail's finger flicked over her bundle of nerves.

Holly wrapped her leg loosely around Gail's that was still nestled between her thighs. The blond was moving her fingers slowly along Holly's slit and flicking over her clit repeatedly. Holly clamped her hand on Gail's forearm and rolled her hips trying to get more friction.

Gail kept sliding her fingers at a leisure pace enjoying the feel of Holly's wetness coating her digits. "You're so wet." She husked.

"Uh huh." Holly's breath burst out. "Gail.." She moaned in a slightly scolding tone and impatiently jerked her hips.

"Holly." Gail said lovingly, before bringing her lips to Holly's. She kissed the keeper deeply thrusting her tongue inside.

"Holly." Gail repeated whispering against Holly's mouth, while she gently dipped a finger inside Holly. Gail kept moving her hand confined under Holly's panties not willing to stop to remove the garment now.

"Feels.. good." Holly praised pawing Gail's back with her hands.

"You do." Gail answered nipping and kissing along Holly's neck as she pushed another finger inside the brunette and started to move her digits more firmly. She could feel Holly start to spasm around her fingers.

"Don't… stop. Gail.. Please.."

"I'm not stopping." Gail promised murmuring as she increased her pace and put more force behind her thrusts hitting Holly's clit with the heel of her palm.

"It's okay.." Gail husked, when Holly's breath hitched and her soft moans got louder. "I got you."

"Gail.. I'm.. co..ming.." Holly got out with a strangled cry as she clenched around Gail's fingers rocking her hips erratically as she came.

Gail watched Holly come down from her high. The sweaty flushed brunette was such a beautiful sight. Gail chest burst with butterflies thinking she could make Holly feel this good. She wanted to make her feel good again. And again. Gail knew she had never been this selfless as a lover, but with Holly it was different. Gail wanted nothing more than to touch Holly all over and make her.. happy. Gail ran her palm over Holly's abdomen. I think I.. I might be in love with her, Gail smiled against Holly's neck.

"That was.." Holly breathed unevenly as her body still hummed and twitched after her peak.

"Awesome?" Gail helped grinning happily pecking kisses on Holly's shoulder.

"Yeah.." Holly nodded out of breath. "I think I died for a moment there.. I need a sec.." She panted.

"A sec is all you'll have." Gail teased, before lowering her mouth on Holly's breast while her hand slowly made its way back between the brunette's legs.

"But you.." Holly tried, when Gail grabbed a hold of her panties pulling them down and off Holly's legs.

"You first." Gail locked her gaze on Holly's hooded eyes. "Multiple times." She husked slipping her fingers inside Holly once more.

.

* * *

Gail was pressed tightly against Holly their limbs tangled up together. This time she wasn't gonna let Holly get away. She was going to cuddle the other woman all night long. Some heavy duty cuddling was going to happen tonight. Gail's wasn't going to let it be any other way.

"I don't know if I have to energy to play tomorrow.." Gail moaned with a grin pulling the blanket over them. "You wore me out Holls."

"Think of it as a warm-up." Holly smirked kissing Gail on the cheek. "Gaily."

"Right. Just what the coach ordered." Gail chuckled. "And Gaily? No way." She playfully narrowed her eyes at Holly.

"I was just trying it on. You have a nickname for me." Holly pecked Gail on the nose.

"Whatever. Gaily is not approved." Gail smirked snickering, before turning more serious. "So.. Um.. We probably shouldn't tell people about this?"

"This?" Holly met Gail's hesitant eyes.

"Us. Together like this tonight.. Us?" Gail sighed hoping Holly would understand. She just wanted to stay in their little bubble for a while longer.

"Yeah.. Of course not." Holly gave a dark chuckle shaking her head at her own stupidity and pushed herself up. "Just a one night thing again right?" She shrugged angrily and stormed to the bathroom locking the door behind her.

"Holly?" Gail called out after her confused and sat up in alarm. "What the hell did I say now? Holly?"

"Leave me alone." Holly said quietly from the bathroom.

"Holls.. I didn't mean it like that. I promise!" Gail scampered out of the bed and went to jiggle the door handle of the bathroom. "Come on. Let me in."

"No. I'm gonna take shower." Holly groaned tiredly.

"Holly! I'm sorry. I really didn't mean it like that. Let me in!" Gail pounded on the door. "I just want to keep you to myself for a while alright? If it gets out that we're together.. Dating and stuff.. My mother's gonna find out and that will be horrible.. interrogations and family dinners.. Holly?"

"Go away!" Holly spat from the other side.

"I'm not going anywhere. Do hear me?" Gail said sternly banging her palm against the wood. "Holly? Come on let me in! You promised me a date tomorrow! Holly?" She heard no other answer than the sound of the shower running. "Shit!" She hissed.

"Holls, our team motto is 'Refuse to Lose'! I'm not gonna let you push me away so easily! I'm coming in. I know how to pick this lock!" Gail threatened shouting as she jiggled the handle once more. "I'm coming in Holly!"

"Be my guest." Holly snarled darkly with tears stinging in her eyes, before leaning against the cold tile wall and let the tears fall.

.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

A/N Yay a little drama/cliffhanger there! What? No Yay? Crap :D

Don't worry I'll fix it!


	10. Honey

Thanks for your follows, comments and favorites :)

Note! Some M-rated stuff in this chapter also.. Well, basically there's more than just 'some' smut here..

xoxo

* * *

Gail stood frozen and naked in front of the closed bathroom door. Different emotions were swirling inside her, while her heart thudded painfully in her chest. Feelings of regret, panic, sadness and anger were overwhelming her. Why didn't Holly listen to what she was trying to say? Why didn't Holly understand? Gail hadn't wanted to upset Holly, but the brunette had jumped to conclusions and stormed into the bathroom leaving Gail outside without a chance to explain.

Gail wanted to take back what she had said. She certainly didn't want Holly to think she was in it just for one night. She didn't want Holly to think she wanted to hide her either. Gail wanted nothing more than to tell everyone that she was with Holly. Even if it resulted in suffering through her mother's family dinners and exposing Holly to her mother's interrogations, she'd tell the world.

Gail sighed. How do I fix this? "Holly?"

"Gail.. Just go away." Holly said quietly, but loud enough for Gail to hear her over the shower.

"Holly. Please.. I wanna talk to you." Gail said with a touch of gentleness in her tone. "I'm not doing it through the door." She added more firmly.

"Too bad." Holly sighed leaning her head against the cool tiles.

"I'm coming in Holls." Gail informed, before walking to her bag. "Aha!" She exclaimed after riffling for a moment. Gail held up her swiss army knife feeling victorious.

Without hesitation Gail went to the lock flipping it open with a tool in the knife. She chucked the knife on the side table and took a deep breath, until turning the handle.

"Holly?" Gail called out softly as she opened the door and stepped in.

"What the hell?" Holly squealed startled her eyes darting at Gail. "How did you get in?" She asked yanking a towel from the rack to cover herself.

"I told you I could pick the lock." Gail shrugged not bothering to cover up her naked body.

"I didn't think you'd actually do it." Holly narrowed her eyes.

"Of course I did it! I'm not letting you hide in the bathroom without listening what I have to say."

"You already said it." Holly snapped. "You want to have fun and for me to be some dirty little secret. And I won't.."

"I said no such thing!" Gail snarked angrily making Holly flinch, before taking a breath. "I'm sorry.. But I didn't say that Holly."

"Oh."

"It's just.. my mother can be difficult and.. "

"She doesn't know you're gay?" Holly guessed.

"She knows." Gail shook her head. "Stop jumping to conclusions Holls. My mother has nothing against me being gay. She's just pushy and.. curious. She will want to meet you right off the bat and interrogate you and.. everything."

"That's normal isn't it?" Holly said. "A mother wanting to get to know her child's.. um.. suitor."

"Well, my mother's not normal. She used a polygraph on Steve's former girlfriend." Gail snickered a little remembering Steve's and Amy's face, when her mother had rolled the device into the living room. Gail knew it had partly been as a joke, but still she wanted to spare Holly from that.

"What?" Holly asked with wide alarmed eyes.

"You heard me."

"How would your mother get a polygraph machine?" Holly wondered out loud.

"My mother is Elaine Peck the superintendent of the Toronto police. Pecks are cops."

"Oh." Holly swallowed. "Okay.."

"I want more than one night Holly." Gail said quietly. "Much more." She stopped herself from saying more afraid of scaring Holly off.

They stood in silence for a while staring at the floor, until Gail met Holly's glossy eyes.

"I'm like a cat Holly." Gail blurted.

"Huh?" Holly breathed still clutching the towel around her.

"I'm very good at climbing trees. As soon as I get there.. I don't know what to do. I want to get down from there, but I don't know how. So I create an emergency situation to get out of it." Gail rambled.

"I'm not following.." Holly pursed her lips. "Out of what? The tree?"

"Out of relationships." Gail said. "But with you I don't.. I don't want to create any emergency situation. I lo.. I like you lots Holly and I want to stay out of the tree.. or in the tree, if you're there, but.. I don't want to screw this up Holly. I want to be the cat that stays on the ground or.. anywhere with you. Um.. You know." She finished her ramble shrugging sheepishly. She was embarrassed of her rambling. She never did that. It was all Holly's fault! The woman made her all.. cooey and rambly, Gail groaned inwardly.

"Cats?" Holly arched her brow and grinned a little. "You're weird."

"I know." Gail smirked. "I've been told I'm weird and happy with you. And I am, Holly. Happy when I'm with you."

"Gail.. I shouldn't have stormed away. I should have let you explain and not let myself have a knee jerk reaction. I jumped into conclusions like you said and.. I'm sorry Gail." Holly stepped towards the naked blond. "I like you too Gail. I really like you."

"Good." Gail nodded as she grabbed a hold of Holly's hand and gave it a little squeeze.

"Honey, I'm so sorry." Holly whispered sincerely.

"Say it again." Gail said with a soft smile.

"I'm sorry." Holly locked eyes with Gail.

"No. The other part." Gail coaxed.

"Honey?" Holly asked and Gail nodded her eyes twinkling happily as she pulled Holly in her arms.

"_Honey_.." Holly drawled, before capturing Gail's lips with her own.

.

* * *

Gail wrapped her fingers around Holly's towel and yanked it off the brunette dropping in on the floor in a heap.

"Are we showering?" Holly asked shivering, when Gail's fingers ghosted over her breast.

"Yes." Gail husked, before latching her lips on Holly's. "I'm feeling dirty."

"Ah. Let's get you cleaned up then." Holly smirked and tugged Gail under the warm spray.

"Mmmm." Gail hummed as the warm water pelted on them and Holly's firm body pressed against hers.

"I want to touch you.. _Honey._" Holly whispered against Gail's lips and glided her hands to the blond's backside to massage it gently. When she heard the striker whimper a little, Holly moved her other hand to palm Gail's breast, while the other very slowly snaked its way to the blond's inner thigh. She brushed her knuckles against the Gail's core, before pulling her hand further away and massaging her thigh instead.

"Holls.." Gail whined frustrated and spread her legs wider. "Stop being a tease.."

"What would you like me to do?" Holly purred in Gail's ear.

"You need.. to shut.. up. And kiss me." The striker got out and locked her lips to Holly's forcefully.

Holly poked Gail backwards with her body until the blond's back was resting against the cool tile wall. Gail let out a little yelp as her back contacted the cold wall. Their mouths were exploring each other excitedly. The keeper nudged Gail's legs further apart by pushing her thigh between them. Gail began to rock against Holly's thigh, while her hands pulled the brunette closer pawing her back.

"Ah." Gail breathed, when Holly's hand slid between her thighs and two fingers entered her gently.

"Please.." Gail begged after a while, when Holly's fingers just rested within her.

Holly began to thrust into Gail very slowly. In and out. Very slowly. It was driving the horny striker crazy. She was starting to twitch and rock impatiently. After pleading a little more without Holly complying and speeding up, Gail grabbed the keeper tightly to her body, locking Holly's hand between them. She kept moving her hips and riding Holly's fingers, until the spasms soon overwhelmed her and she came moaning Holly's name.

"That was so hot." Holly murmured as she peppered the panting striker's shoulder with light kisses.

"You're hot.." Gail husked as she reversed their positions, pushing the brunette against the tiles. The blond dropped to her knees and hastily burrowed her mouth and tongue between Holly's wet folds, forcing Holly to gasp in pleasurable shock.

"Take the tow..el.." Holly said with her breath hitching, when Gail gave her clit a suck.

"Why? What do you need it for?"

"Under your.. oh gods… Your knees." Holly panted, while Gail kept flicking her tongue over the bud. "You have to… oh.. oh.. Don't stop.. Play tomorrow.. towel."

"I'm fine." Gail assured murmuring against Holly's core.

"Uh." Holly grabbed a fistful of hair and tugged Gail gently away from between her legs.

"Holly!" Gail whined. "I was in the middle of something here." She looked up to meet the brunette's eyes.

"The towel. Under your knees." Holly demanded a bit shakily.

"Jeez.. " Gail grumbled as she reached to pick up the towel from the floor. "There. Happy now?" She teased grumbling, when her knees hit the soft fabric.

"Yes." Holly managed to say, before Gail pulled Holly's leg over her shoulder and delved back in to slide her tongue through the brunette slit.

Holly's leg twitched on the striker's shoulder and her fingers tugged at the blond hair. Holly could feel her legs turn to jello with Gail lavishing her center with her dexterous tongue. Gail's strong hands on her were the only thing keeping her upright just now.

"Oh gods.. Gail.." Holly could feel her release barreling upon her. She couldn't stop the moans escaping from her lips, when the climax thundered through her body.

"Now.. That was hot." Gail whispered against Holly's skin as she slowly got up from the floor, her lips traveling the length of the brunette's body .

"Hmm." Holly just hummed utterly satisfied.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Gail chuckled and kissed Holly softly. "Let's get cleaned up and go to bed."

"Yeah." Holly laced her fingers with Gail's.

.

* * *

Next day Gail and Holly were standing in the elevator their shoulders touching. Gail was rattling places they should go and see. Holly pushed the button for the lobby.

"Where did you get that book?" Holly asked with a smirk pointing at the tourist guide clutched in Gail's hand.

"From the airport." Gail narrowed her eyes at Holly trying to stop the brunette from grinning.

"So you planned to go sightseeing?" Holly asked nonchalantly, but her eyes sparkled teasingly.

"I had a plan.. alright?" Gail huffed.

"You're adorable." Holly cooed meeting Gail's eyes.

"Shut up." Gail muttered with pink cheeks, but her lips were tugging up. She loved to get teased by Holly. Also verbally it seemed, Gail realized.

"Well.. I'd like to know more about this plan." Holly purred as she pulled Gail closer and buried her face in the crook of Gail's neck. She peppered kisses along the skin. "What was your plan?"

"I.. Uh.." Gail stuttered craning her neck to give Holly more skin to cover. "I wanted to.. take you out.. On a .. date.. uh, sightseeing. Lunch." She got out, until grabbing Holly's face and pulling the brunette in for a kiss.

Ding of the elevator arriving at the lobby made the women spring apart as the doors opened. Smiling Chloe greeted them on the other side.

"Hey Holls. Gail." Chloe smiled. "Where are you two going?"

"Out." Gail said bluntly as she exited the lift.

"We're going sightseeing." Holly smiled with twinkling eyes. "Gail's my guide. She knows.. everything there is to know about Winnipeg. Ain't that right Honey?"

"Great! When are we leaving?" Chloe clapped her hands deciding not to tease Holly about calling Gail honey. And not to tease Gail about that stupid grin that spread on the blond's face, when Holly had called her honey. Chloe could do that later. Now she needed to tag along to see what was going on here.

"We were just leaving." Holly said glancing at Gail, whose eyes had narrowed as she gazed at Chloe. "Maybe you could go.." She continued meeting Chloe's eyes.

"I'm ready as is." Chloe assured obviously not willing to budge.

"Right.." Gail sighed with an eyeroll, while digging out her phone. "Hey Trace. Meet us in the lobby. We're going sightseeing." She said. "You're coming." She ordered sternly.

.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

A/N I stole some (most) smutty parts from my other story (not golly) and tweaked it a little to fit here.

PS. For those following The Art of Betting (Lost Girl/Doccubus) - I'll be updating that later this week.


	11. Winnipeg

Thanks for your follows, favorites and comments :)

Sorry, this update has taken like 84 years... I was travelling for a week plus then life sort of happened. But here's chapter 11 finally. It was a bit of a struggle to get started and might be slightly or a lot choppy or weirdish, but I hope you like it anyway!

FYI I googled some sights in Winnipeg. So the places are at least kinda real (the names basically..), but everything else concerning the sights and locations in the city is made up! Sadly I have never visited Winnipeg :/ Yet anyway!

I kinda rushed through this, so it might be a mess.. I'll most likely edit a bit later!

xoxo

* * *

It was a nice, warm summer day. Gail, Holly, Traci and Chloe were walking in Winnipeg along the Red River taking in the beautiful scenery. At first Gail had been sulking, because Chloe had tagged along forcing Gail also to invite Traci to come too. For moral support more than anything. But the dark skinned woman had evilly offered no such thing. Gail's best friend had been blabbing with Chloe and Holly shooting some teasing jabs at Gail after noticing that Gail desperately wanted to grab a hold of Holly's hand, but had chickened out. 'Don't be such a wimp. Just grab her soft, talented hand in yours." Traci had whispered and then offered a wicked smirk at the glaring blond.

So Gail had kept on sulking as she walked alongside Holly. Her face brightened, when Holly seemingly nonchalant, but with pinked cheeks slid her hand in Gail's, lacing their fingers together. Even Traci's teasing grin with accompanying soft 'oohs and aahs' couldn't spoil the striker's mood now. Hand holding was the best, Gail decided while giving Holly's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Oh, look!" Holly tugged Gail closer to the water.

"It's beautiful. Wanna sit here on the bench for a while?" Gail asked Holly totally ignoring the other two women hovering behind them as she vigilantly watched the keeper's every expression. "And.. maybe feed the ducks?" Gail suggested carefully seeing Holly's shining eyes as the brunette observed the ducks on the river bank.

"Oh, I'd love to!" Holly almost squealed making Gail grin happily. "I love ducks!"

"Weirdo." Chloe breathed quietly standing next to Traci.

"Which one?" The other woman rolled her eyes. "Those two might get very nauseating, you know."

"Might get?" Chloe snorted. "They already are." She whispered knowingly.

"Yeah.." Traci looked at the goofily smiling couple. "You have a point."

"Great! I'll get them something from one of the shops right there." Gail said to Holly and pointed at the buildings close by.

"Thank you honey. But not bread Gail. That's not good for them. It's just junk food." Holly said. "Get them cracked corn, please." She smiled.

"Is she calling her honey now?" Traci whispered to Chloe.

"She is." Chloe nodded. "And see, there.." She pointed at Gail. "Look at her face."

"Oh my god." Traci breathed smiling widely. "Gail's totally melting into a puddle of unbadass goo." She snickered.

"I take it you've never seen Gail like this."

"Never!" Traci declared with wide eyes. "Gail has always had her walls up, when it comes to relationships. She's much softer now. With Holly."

"Cracked corn. Got it." Gail nodded seriously, before pecking Holly on the lips.

"Aww…" Traci breathed in an over exaggerated way.

"Shut up." Gail gave her a glare, until turning on her heels and heading to the nearby shop.

"Wait! I'll come with!" Chloe yelled after the blond. "I want to eat some junk! Or something sweet! Or both."

"If you must." Gail sighed without slowing her pace.

"So.. What the hell have you done to my former badass friend? Formerly cranky, unsmiley bestie." Traci bored her eyes at Holly, when Gail and Chloe disappeared into the shop.

"I'm sorry?" Holly swallowed hesitantly, her eyes widening. She hoped Traci wasn't angry with her. The team captain kept her eyes latched on Holly for a long while looking partly contemplative and partly stern with her brow creased. Holly was growing uncomfortable and worried that Traci might really be unhappy with her. Maybe Gail had said something to Traci. Something about them, about Holly and..

"Oh don't be." Traci finally winked curling her lips upward interrupting Holly's thoughts. "Gail's happy. She's lively. I like it. Even if it's a little weird sometimes. Like now."

"Like now?" Holly repeated confused glancing towards the shop.

"She's getting you cracked corn for god's sake!" Traci huffed with a hand wave. "Cracked corn!"

"It's good for the.." Holly started, but Traci cut in.

"Ducks. I know." Traci patted Holly thigh grinning. "But former Gail wouldn't have given two shi.. I mean.. Um.. You just asked and she went to find you the corn. Gail really likes you."

"I know. I really like her too." The keeper smiled softly.

"Yes, I see that." Traci said as lost in thought for a moment. "You know.. Gail is a handful sometimes. Difficult. She sulks, mopes, snarks and pouts. She runs, she hides, she.."

"I get the picture. And besides Gail told me all this." Holly met Traci's eyes. "She says she's not like that with me. And she really hasn't been. After our first.. _meeting_.. Gail has been nothing but.. _wonderful._"

"She's happy with you. Gail is.. better with you. She has.. let you in." Traci sighed seriously. "Don't hurt her Holly." She said quietly.

"I won't. I promise." Holly whispered sincerely.

"Good. So I don't have to say 'Or else'?" Traci said with a little laugh.

"No you don't." Holly gave Traci a quick hug.

"They had the duck seeds!" Gail victoriously waved the back of cracked corn in her hand as she made her way back to Holly and Traci. Chloe was trailing after her sucking on a popsicle.

"Duck seeds?" Chloe snorted gleefully. "We'll have a lot of baby ducks soon. Yay!"

"Shut it." Holly scolded her snickering friend taking the bag Gail offered to her. "Thank you sweetie." She cooed to Gail, who beamed at that.

"Oh, barf." Chloe sighed playfully.

.

* * *

Chloe was trailing after the other three women in a museum sighing heavily from time to time. Holly and Traci seemed very excited with the exhibits and Gail seemed excited that Holly was so excited, Chloe smirked a little. Gail was so whipped!

Gail did not live up to her badass bitchy reputation, the forward concluded. First the gag-worthy sweet duck feeding session and now a nerdy museum visit, Chloe snickered quietly by herself. Manitoba museum, Planetarium, Science Gallery had read on the wall of the large building, when they had entered. It had made Chloe cringe. She wasn't really a fan of museums and Gail had mentioned much more titillating places to visit than this.

"Oh gods.. Can we go now?" Chloe whined, when Holly finished perusing yet another exhibit in the museum.

"What's your hurry?" Gail snapped. She knew Holly was enjoying all this sciency stuff being a certified geek. And Gail loved to watch Holly geek out at the different exhibits. The brunette was such a nerd, Gail thought affectionately. Cute.

"You mentioned laser tag earlier!" Chloe almost wailed. "I wanna go shoot shit up! Make your vests blink with bright colors! We've been in this museum for ages! Let's at least go bowling or something…"

"I'm quite enjoying myself here." Traci piped in, while she leaned over a glass case full of little rocks. At least that's what they looked to Chloe.

"You would.. Nerd number two. I'm bored.." Chloe shrugged.

"Hmph. I don't care." Gail just huffed and quickly strolled after Holly.

"I like it here and I.. really liked the planetarium." Traci said looking cheekily at Gail.

"What?" Gail huffed narrowing her eyes at her friend, while lacing her fingers with Holly.

"I liked the planetarium." Traci said again.

"So you said." Gail gave an eyeroll.

"Even though I didn't get to swap a massive amount of saliva with anyone." Traci smirked making both Gail and Holly blush.

Gail glanced apologetically at Holly, before clearing her throat. "We just kissed.. a little. You know, under the stars and.. moon."

"A little?" Chloe snorted.

"It looked like you were giving your girlfriend here a thorough dental exam! You could have swallowed the poor girl whole." Traci pointed at the pink cheeked keeper standing next to the wide-eyed blond.

"Shut up!" Gail screeched horrified that Traci had dared to utter the G-word. She and Holly had not talked about that. About their relationship.. Status. About being girlfriends. Gail wanted Holly to be her girl, but wanted to talk about it and let Holly set the pace. And now Traci was throwing the G-word around so carelessly! What would Holly think, Gail fretted inwardly.

"It's fine Gail. Calm down. Let's go to that Lasertopia place now, okay?" Holly said smiling.

"You really want to go there?" Gail said looking a bit surprised. "We don't have to. I just noticed the place in my guidebook."

"I want. Let's go." Holly smiled giving Gail a little kiss. "Chloe! We're going!" She hollered to her friend.

"Yes!" Chloe fist pumped.

.

* * *

Once the four women had entered the Lasertopia in downtown Winnipeg and gotten their laser guns and vests, Traci had picked Gail to be in her team not noticing the deep scowl appear on the blond's face.

"How many times do I have to blast you and Chloe, before we can get out of here?" Gail asked after the first round of laser tag in the indoor maze was finished.

"You really shouldn't shoot me. I'm on your side!" Traci snarled. "And you totally let Holly take you out just now. You could have easily dropped her on her spot." She accused, but then laughed a little. "Though she was really adorable, when she realized she shot you."

"_Oh my god honey, I 'm sorry! I'm sorry I lasered you!_" Traci continued imitating Holly's apology from a moment ago in a high pitched voice.

"How many?" Gail repeated with narrowed eyes.

"Be like that.. Two times more." Traci huffed.

"Two?!" Gail screeched waving her laser gun around.

"Yeah. We paid for three rounds of.. war or whatever. I thought you'd like this kinda of.. activity." Traci scoffed.

"I do, but.." Gail sighed trailing off.

"But what?"

"You picked me! I wanted be in Holly's team.. _not yours_." The blond spat disappointed.

"Asshole." Traci feigned offense. "My team is awesome."

"Can we just switch? You'll get Chloe in your team." Gail whined.

"At least you didn't get Chloe in your team." Traci smirked. "No switching! You're stuck with me."

"Round 2 starting in 1..2..3.. Go!" A voice came through the speakers.

"There." Gail pointed her laser gun at Traci making her vest blink rapidly indicating a fatal injury.

"GAIL!" Traci screeched. "What the fu.."

"Oh shush." Gail smirked evilly. "Now.. Where's Holly.. I need her to take care of me. Like right now." She muttered stomping recklessly forwards in the darkness of the laser maze.

"I agree." Traci cooed mischievously.

"To _shoot_ me! I meant!" Gail hollered back hearing her friends tone.

.

* * *

For the third round Traci and Chloe had agreed to be a team and play against team Golly as Chloe had named Holly and Gail. The final set had been much longer and more enjoyable for all. After running around in the lasertopia maze the women headed for a late lunch to the Half moon Drive. Gail had gushed about their famous hot dogs on the way there. The group stepped into the restaurant, their eyes taking in the Fifties décor.

"Oh wow! This is pretty cool." Chloe breathed and others nodded in agreement.

"This looks like something from the 'The Happy Days'." Traci grinned.

"Let's sit by the window." Holly motioned. "We can see the river from there."

"First time here?" The waitress asked as the group settled in their seats.

"Yeah." Gail nodded.

"Well, first timers must order the Moon Dog, a dog loaded with cheese, bacon, fried onions, pickles and mustard. Hmm?" The waitress smirked pleasantly.

"Oo, sounds good." Gail's eyes flashed hungrily.

"For the famished, we have the Foot-Long, a 12-inch wiener. For the starving, a Deluxe Dog, a three-wiener monster. And of course onions and fries on the side?"

"Deluxe Dog for me." Gail informed the smiling waitress, who scribbled the order down. "And fries and onions. And a Pepsi."

"Should you really be eating the deluxe Dog before the game?" Holly asked.

"Yes. I need energy." Gail patted her stomach. "And I'm gonna get a milkshake also. Strawberry, thanks." The blond added to the nodding waitress.

"I'll have a.. chicken salad. Thank you." Holly handed the menu back to their waitress.

"Gross Holls! Way too healty!" Chloe scolded. "Live a little!"

"And.. a chocolate milkshake. Large." Holly smiled at their waitress, before shooting a glare to now beaming Chloe.

"I approve." Chloe praised, before ordering the same load as Gail had done earlier.

"You two are gonna get sick at the game." Traci noted and ordered tuna salad and pancakes for desert.

"Yeah, like a huge stack of pancakes is not gonna come back up once you start running during the warm up." Gail mocked.

"They won't." Traci said confidently.

"We'll see." Gail finished smirking knowingly. She was aware that her friend had the laziest stomach in the history of the world and would not digest the food properly.

.

* * *

Traci groaned as she flopped on her seat on the plane back home. She didn't look at Gail, who was sat beside the window. Traci knew that there'd be a wide smirk on the blond's face. The game had been sheer torture for Traci. Toronto had won the game against Winnipeg Blazers. Gail had scored two goals and Andy one. The opponent had only managed to score once. Despite the win Traci was feeling embarrassed and somewhat nauseous still.

"Are you alright?" Gail asked seriously. "Or is there still some pancakes left to make a reappearance?" She snorted.

"Shut up." Traci snarled glaring at her wickedly grinning friend. "So I vomited.. a little. It happens!"

"It happened during a televised game! You lost your lunch behind the goal. You barfed your guts out!"

"I did." Traci sighed leaning her head on the headrest. "Talk about embarrassing."

"It was. At least the coach thought you had a heat stroke and not heavy belly from goodies." Gail nodded with a sly smile. "No more pancakes for you."

"Not a problem.. So.. Have you asked Holly to the Puma gala already?" Traci decided to try and switch the subject for her own barfing.

"The team sponsor shindig next week? Dinner and dancing. We are going together, yes." Gail smiled happily.

"Together? As a date?" Traci clarified.

"Yes. Um… I guess." Gail muttered hesitantly.

"You guess?" Traci asked.

"She asked if I'd like to go together to this thing and I said yes." Gail glanced at Holly, before meeting Traci's eyes. "Is it a date?"

"I guess." Traci shrugged with teasing glint in her eyes.

"You guess?! I want it to be a date!" Gail groaned.

"Did you agree that you'd pick her up and escort her there?"

"Yes!" Gail beamed. "So it's a real date, right?"

"It sounds like it." Traci agreed. "Is Holly your girlfriend or are you two just.."

"I haven't asked her. It's too soon to.. You know.. Stake claim. Isn't it?" Gail asked turning to meet Traci's eyes.

"Stake claim?" Traci laughed out loud. "How very cavewoman of you Gail."

"Well, I do have the urge to drag her into a cave and have my way with.." Gail joked smirking.

"Please. No details! I have an upset stomach." Traci cut in. "But I think you have to talk to her about what you want and what she wants. For you two. Are you exclusive or.."

"Would she date other people?" Gail asked alarmed and forced herself not to go running to Holly demanding the keeper not to do that.

"No she wouldn't, but talk to her." Traci finished. "Just ask her to be your girl and then take her to meet your parents." She smirked tiredly.

"No.." Gail breathed. "My mother will make Holly run away as fast as she can!"

"Elaine will love Holly." Traci assured taking in Gail's unconvinced expression. "But anyways.. You need to talk to Holly first."

"I will." Gail decided a soft smile spreading on her face at the thought being able to call Holly her girlfriend. That would be the best. "I will."

.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

A/N Next chapter hopefully up in a few weeks.

I have outlined 2 - 3 chapters more at the moment, but we'll see how many chapters there'll be before this story will be complete. But yeah, at least 2 chapters still to come.

A/N Edited some typos (30th Oct)


End file.
